Un extraño acontecimiento
by Lanayru
Summary: Las vidas de Sasuke y Naruto son completamente diferentes, de eso no hay duda. ¿Qué pasaría si por culpa de un jounin con la cara mediotapada cambiaran de cuerpo? Naruto podría aprovechar sus oportunidades y Sasuke...bueno...resignarse a sufrir.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! n.n Bueno, les traigo un fic, el primero que hago de Naruto. Bueno, en realidad no es el primero. Tengo muchos escritos en los cuadernos de por ahí, pero digamos que es el primero que pongo en ver….voy a explicar un poco antes para que entiendan. Este fic ocurre antes de que Sasuke se fuera, de hecho, ese tema no lo voy a tocar.

**Avisos?:** Mmmm…pues nada. Aclaro en seguida que este fic no contiene Yaoi ni nada por el estilo.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto no me pertenece (N/A :'( ) y hago esto por mera entretención.

**Edad de los personajes : **mm… pongámosle 15 ¿Está bien? Solo imaginen que a esa edad Sasuke todavía no se había ido aún n.nUU

**Signos: **

-lalalal- conversación normal

_"lalalal"_ pensamientos de los personajes (salvo una excepción en el prólogo)

(N/A lalalalla) mensajes míos :P

**Flash back **Bueno, estoy segurísima que todos los que están aquí conocen esta alteración temporal, pero si alguien se pasara por aquí y no conoce lo que es un flash back, lo aclaro: El Flashback es una técnica utilizada tanto en el cine como en la literatura que altera la secuencia cronológica de la historia, conectando momentos distintos y trasladando la acción al pasado. (Fuente: Wikipedia)

Bueno, creo que eso es todo.

**Prólogo**

Era un hermoso día soleado en la aldea oculta de Konoha. El cielo estaba completamente despejado y soplaba una agradable brisa fresca. Nos trasladaremos a un hermoso parque de la aldea. Un riachuelo lo cruzaba, hasta perderse por un bosque de pinos. Se escucha sólo el ruido del agua que fluía y el cantar de las aves. El parque estaba repleto de hermosos cerezos en flor, que continuamente ofrecían una hermosa lluvia de pétalos rosa. En fin, era el día perfecto y el lugar ideal para…¿Confesar tus sentimientos?. Sí, era perfecto.

¡Miren¡Allí hay una hermosa pareja bajo ese árbol! Umm…son jóvenes, de seguro cupido los ha flechado. El chico tiene el pelo algo azul (N/A digo "algo" ya que algunos dicen que lo tiene negro…uds. tómenlo como más les guste n.n) y la joven lo tenía color rosa…a mi opinión, un extraño color de pelo. Mmm…chico de pelo azulino…mujer de cabello rosa…Eso me suena. ¿Qué tal si nos acercamos a mirar? … ¿Qué dices¿Qué deberíamos dejarlos solos¿Su privacidad? Jejeje, no importa eso. No te preocupes, ellos no nos podrán ver, ni a ti, el lector, ni a mi, la narradora, por lo tanto no interrumpiremos. ¿Has cambiado de opinión¡Perfecto¡Acompáñame ¬w¬!

Umm…el joven acorraló a la chica contra el árbol, sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la peli-rosada…esto se pone interesante. ¡Uf¡Que mirada más provocativa y tierna la del chico o.o! Un minuto…¿están hablando? No escucho. Acerquémonos más.

- ¿Q-qué haces, Sasuke-kun? – preguntó sonrojada la peli-rosada ante el extraño comportamiento del Uchiha

- Sakura – la llamó en un suspiro, aun aprisionándola con sus brazos

- Sasuke-kun…

El joven Uchiha fue acortando poco a poco la distancia entre sus rostros. Sakura cerró sus ojos y se preparó para el acontecimiento que se aproximaba.

Oh, sí. Que linda pareja que hacen Sasuke y Sakura…Sonido de Disco Rayado ¡UN MOMENTO¿SASUKE Y SAKURA, PAREJA¿SASUKE VA A BESAR A SAKURA¡¿QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUÍ¡¡¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS, SE ACABA EL MUNDOOOOOOOO!!!!

_Diez horas más tarde, luego de que la narradora se tranquilizara… _

Ajem, siento lo de hace un rato. Bueno, continuando con el tema...Estuve hablando con la autora y me dijo que si queríamos saber que ocurría debíamos retroceder en el tiempo y eso es justamente lo que haremos.

**Continuará…. **

¿Corto, no? n.nUUU no creo que hubiera sido bueno hacerlo más largo, ya que luego no encontraría donde cortarlo xD

Bueno, ajem…

**En el prox. Cap.: **

**¿Descubriremos al fin que había pasado para que Sasuke, el hielo con pies, estuviera actuando de esta manera? **

Ah, si. Una cosa. La narradora ya no casi un personaje, como en el prólogo xD

Bueno, luego lo continúo n.nUUU.

PD: aviso que mis conocimientos en el mundo de naruto seguramente, no son tan amplios como los de ustedes. Si me equivoco en algún dato, pido que me corrijan :)

PD2: Dejen reviews XD


	2. Cap1

¡Demonios¡En verdad lo siento D:! Hace….6 meses que no actualizo el fic ¬¬…DEMASIADO tiempo. La verdad es que me ausenté un tiempo por y, pasando los meses, me olvidé de los fanfics (de hecho, cuando entré, no recordaba mi contraseña y el username lo encontré buscando algún fanfic o review mío). Cuando venía de viaje de vuelta a mi ciudad ayer por la noche tuve tiempo suficiente para pensar en mi vida entera, en lo que me llegó el recuerdo de este fanfic. Me juré a mi misma que comenzaría a escribir el próximo día y bueno, aquí estoy. Lo difícil fue cuando abrí el Word…la verdad no sabía que escribir ¿Me creerán que olvidé de todo lo que iba a pasar xD? Solo me recuerdo el tema central (que ya no me parece tan atractivo, pero prefiero no cambiarlo), pero cada acontecimiento no, así que tengo que pensar nuevamente en lo que ocurrirá, solo espero poder apegarme lo más posible a lo que ya tenía pensado (ruego porque regresen mis recuerdos). En fin, no los aburro más con mis excusas y comenzamos nuevamente.

* * *

**Avisos: **Como ya dije, nada. Recuerden que no es yaoi, así que a los amantes de este género retrocedan (a menos que toleren leer una historia que no sea así sin dejar comentarios poco constructivos). 

**Parejas:** Supongo que las parejas serán SasuSaku, NaruHina y algo de SakuNaru (en menor nivel...ya verán, en verdad no soy una fan de esa pareja, pero lo veo necesario para la historia)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes presentes en este fanfic me pertenecen.

**Edad de los personajes: **En el anterior capítulo le puse 15, ahora no recuerdo por que lo hice, así que déjenlo en lo normal nada más (12).

**Signos: **"lalalala" conversación normal (sí, cambié de formato XD)

_Letras cursivas _énfasis en alguna palabra

"_nuevamente palabras cursivas"_ entre comillas lo considero como pensamiento, pero si dice algo así como "hola _como_ estás" no quiere decir que la palabra 'como' la esté pensando, si no que en ese caso se utiliza como énfasis

La línea que atraviesa significa cambio de escena.

* * *

**CAP.1**

"¡Agh¡No otra vez…!"

"Ya van cincuenta, Naruto, quizás sea hora de que rindas y admitas quien ES el MEJOR de nosotros dos"

Era un día perfecto: el sol alumbraba con fuerzas y ninguna nube opacaba su resplandor. El aire tenía un dulce olor a cerezo y a menudo se veían pétalos de éste árbol bailando por el aire, se notaba que era primavera.

El equipo 7 hacía su rutina diaria de entrenamiento en su típico lugar de entrenamiento. Kakashi estaba subido en la rama de un árbol leyendo concentradamente su libro de contenido dudoso. Sakura estaba refugiada en la sombra del mismo árbol en el que estaba subido su sensei. Miraba con una sonrisa hacía adelante, en donde Sasuke tenía a Naruto derrotado en el suelo luego del último de cincuenta intentos que había hecho el rubio por vencer al Uchiha.

"Solo es suerte teme!!" se defendió Naruto poniéndose de pie, enfrentando la fría mirada de su compañero

"¿Suerte? No creo que luego de cincuenta derrotas pienses que tengo suerte" dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos "Admite que soy mejor que tú, dobe"

"¿¡Mejor que yo¡JA¡Comprobémoslo con otro intento!" lo desafió Naruto

"Por mí está bien"

Iban a ponerse en posición de combate, pero Kakashi cerró su libro y bajó del árbol, acercándose hacía sus alumnos.

"Ya basta, chicos. Es suficiente"

"Tienes suerte de que Kakashi-sensei haya intervenido, teme, si no—"

"Te hubiera roto los huesos" lo interrumpió Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona

Naruto parecía que iba a estallar de enfado, pero se reservó las palabras y se volteó con los brazos cruzados como un niño amurrado. Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara, era algo tan común ver a sus dos alumnos pelear por cualquier cosa, insultándose el uno al otro…pero sin embargo, se notaba que su amistad era fuerte, aunque su rivalidad la opacara casi todo el tiempo.

"Bien hecho, Sasuke-kun, estuviste genial" le dijo Sakura caminando hacía ellos

"Hmp…"

Sasuke apartó la mirada, haciendo saber a Sakura que no necesitaba su felicitación para saber que le había pateado el trasero a Naruto.

"¡No apoyes al teme, Sakura-chan!!" Naruto se volteó y miró con arrogancia a Sasuke "Ya sabes, yo podría haberle ganado fácilmente, solo tuve…mala suerte¡eso es!"

"Ya no te mientas a ti mismo, Naruto. Acéptalo…nunca podrás vencer a Sasuke-kun"

"¡Sakura-chan!!" Naruto la miró con cara de perro lastimado, con ríos brotando de sus ojos

Kakashi rodó los ojos, esa era otra cosa típica de su equipo, Sakura siempre alabando a Sasuke, mientras que Naruto celoso le recordaba que él era capaz de vencer a Sasuke 'cuando quisiera'.

"Ya, tranquilícense" intervino Kakashi sacando nuevamente su libro "Hoy pueden irse temprano. Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora de siempre, procuren no llegar tarde!"

"¿¡QUÉ¡¡¡ERES TÚ EL QUE SIEMPRE LLEGA TARDE!!!" gritaron enfadados Sakura y Naruto a coro, pero ya no tenía caso, el sensei no los escuchó ya que luego de un 'poof' había desaparecido

"Hmpf, siempre hace lo mismo ¬¬" Naruto paso sus manos por detrás de su cabeza y miró a Sakura y Sasuke "¿Nos vamos?"

"Por mí está bien…ya no tiene caso quedarnos aquí… ¿vienes, Sasuke-kun?" preguntó Sakura sonriéndole al Uchiha

"Sí" respondió secamente, caminando hacía el camino que los llevaba a Konoha

Naruto y Sakura lo siguieron sin decir palabra, situándose uno a cada lado del moreno. El aire parecía haber sido roseado por una concentrada fragancia de cerezo, el olor era muy notable al respirar.

"Si hay una cosa que odio más que a Naruto…" pensó Sasuke con la mirada fija al frente "…es este aroma"

Nadie habló hasta llegar a Konoha, todos distraídos en sus pensamientos o simplemente no se les daba la gana, de todos modos, siempre era así en el camino de vuelta a casa a menos que Naruto se pusiera a comentar luego de una misión o decir como Sasuke había arruinado todo…pero en este caso no podía hablar…le habían pateado el trasero.

"Bien…adiós" se despidió Sasuke en cuanto llegaron al punto en que debía separarse del grupo

"¡Espera, Sasuke-kun!!" lo detuvo Sakura cuando Sasuke había dado unos cuantos pasos

"Hmp?" el Uchiha se detuvo, pero no se volteó a verla

"Mmmh…" Sakura comenzó a jugar con sus pies intentando camuflar cierto nerviosismo que, hiciera lo que hiciera, se notaba mucho "Yo..." miró a Naruto que aún seguía allí y dio un soplido de fastidio

"¿No vas a hablar? Entonces adiós" dijo Sasuke con frialdad, reanudando su camino

"¡¡N-no es eso!!"

Sasuke se detuvo nuevamente y se volteó cruzado de brazos, mirando a Sakura con el ceño fruncido, era obvio que no le gustaba que jugaran con el de esa manera (que sí…que no…que sí…)

"¡Entonces habla!" le espetó enfadado

"Sí…pero…" Sakura le dirigió nuevamente una mirada a Naruto, quien los miraba confundido con los brazos tras la cabeza

"Bien, bien… ¿Qué ocurre con Naruto esta vez?" preguntó el moreno rodando los ojos

"¿¡Qué¡No he hecho nada¿O no es así, Sakura-chan?" le preguntó perplejo

"No…no has hecho nada (cosa extraña en ti, de todas maneras)…pero…" Sakura bajó la mirada, seguramente insegura de lo que iba a decir, pero luego, con decisión, agregó "Quizás no sea de buena educación decir esto, Naruto, pero ¿Podrías dejarnos a Sasuke-kun y a mí a solas?"

"¿A solas?" repitió Naruto parpadeando confundido

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y una leve sonrisa en su rostro, la verdad no tenía deseos de herir a Naruto ni sonar arrogante. Naruto seguía mirándola sin decir palabras, al parecer su mente estaba procesando el por qué de la petición de Sakura.

"¡Ah, ya entiendo!" exclamó finalmente el rubio, esbozando una gran sonrisa "¿Me van a planear mi fiesta de cumpleaños, no es así¡Je¡No me pueden engañar!"

"Eeeh…no, Naruto, no es para eso. Además, falta para tu cumpleaños como para planearte ya una fiesta… ¿no crees?" Sakura parecía decepcionada, creía que Naruto se iría de inmediato, pero al parecer insistía en querer pensar que querían hablar algo relacionado con él

"Entonces…" Naruto puso una mano en su mentón, mientras pensaba en otra razón "¡Ya sé¡Irás a la casa de Sasuke-teme y le pedirás todo su dinero para ir _solos tu y yo _a comer ramen¿no es así?" puso especial énfasis en 'solos tu y yo', mirando a Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona

Sasuke entornó los ojos, como si el le daría su dinero a Sakura para comprarle ramen a Naruto, eso ni en sus pesadillas. Sakura soltó un suspiro de fastidio… ¿es qué era imposible hacerle entender?

"No, Naruto, tampoco es eso" le dijo en un tono de voz como si estuviera enseñándole a sumar a un niño pequeño

"¡Ah! Ya veo…" Naruto parecía algo desilusionado, quizás había tenido alguna vez la esperanza de que su idea fuera cierta "¡Ya sé! Quizás q—"

"¡Entiéndelo, Naruto¡A _solas_¡Vete ya, dobe!!" lo interrumpió Sasuke enfadado

Sakura miró a Sasuke perpleja… ¿Él, Sasuke Uchiha, apurándose por estar a sola con ella, Sakura Haruno? Eso SI era raro…

"Quiero irme rápido a casa" agregó apresuradamente Sasuke, notando la mirada que le lanzaba Sakura

Naruto había dejado su antigua expresión y ahora era reemplazada por enfado, obviamente no hacía Sakura, si no que a Sasuke, quien le había quitado todas las esperanzas (si es que en algún momento realmente las tuvo, claro está). El rubio se cruzó de brazos y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego de pensarlo un poco la cerró y, guardándose su orgullo, dio medía vuelta y saltó hacía un tejado, desapareciendo rápidamente.

Sasuke dio un suspiro y, cruzándose de brazos, dirigió su mirada hacía Sakura, quien miraba fijo el suelo, jugando con sus pies.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó intentando sonar apurado

"Este…Sasuke-kun…yo…" balbuceó Sakura, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada "Quería…hacerte…una pregunta…"

"¿Hmp¿De qué se trata, Sakura?" preguntó Sasuke en un suspiro, ya comenzaba a imaginarse que podía ser

"Ya sabes…como…como salimos más temprano y tenemos más tiempo…"

Sakura dio una fugaz mirada hacía arriba para examinar el rostro de Sasuke, y, al hacerlo, notó como éste la miraba sin interés, de seguro pidiendo que le dijera lo que fuera rápido para marcharse rápido. Devolvió rápidamente la mirada hacía sus pies que movía inconscientemente por los nervios. Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerzas, regañándose mentalmente ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decir algo tan simple?

"Pensé que quizás…que quizás querríasveniracenaramicasa" Sakura fue vencida por los nervios, simplemente derrotada

"¿Eh? Di lo último más lento, no entendí" dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja

Sakura sintió arder su rostro, cuando por fin había logrado vencer en parte los nervios lo había dicho mal, totalmente vergonzoso (por lo menos a su criterio).

"Que…que si querrías venir a cenar a mi casa" repitió Sakura con lentitud sin mirar al Uchiha "Esta noche" añadió

"¿Ir a cenar a tu casa¿Era eso?" preguntó Sasuke incrédulo

"Hai"

"¿Por decir eso te demoraste tanto?"

"Hai" volvió a afirmar Sakura

Sasuke suspiró profundamente. ¿Por eso había perdido tiempo? Sin demoras ahora de seguro estaría en su casa, pero, de hecho, no podía negar que perfectamente podría haberse ido antes de que Sakura le hubiera comenzado a hablar. El Uchiha no respondió en seguida, si no que primero observó por unos instantes a Sakura, quien parecía definitivamente no poder mirar a Sasuke a los ojos. Su pelo se movía delicadamente siendo acariciado por cálidas brisas. Su rostro pálido y suave resplandecía como el de una Diosa bajo los suaves rayos de sol de primavera. Sasuke respiró una gran bocanada de aire, recibiendo nuevamente el aroma de los cerezos en flor y siendo embriagado por la fragancia, por unos momentos estuvo seguro de que el dulce perfume que llegaba hasta sus narices pertenecía a la chica que tenía al frente y no a los árboles de mismo nombre.

"No" se negó finalmente Sasuke. Aunque lo dijo inconscientemente, no se arrepintió, estaba seguro de que si seguía así terminaría accediendo, después de todo, no era malo tener compañía por lo menos una cena…

"¡Oh! Ya veo…" dijo Sakura decepcionada, al fin mirando a Sasuke "Pero, no tiene que ser precisamente en mi casa, si quieres podemos ir a algún lado a comer…" ofreció con nuevas esperanzas

"No, lo siento, Sakura" volvió a negar Sasuke, volteándose

"Entonces¿entrenar?" agregó Sakura con rapidez

"No. No quiero entrenar, no quiero cenar, no quiero comer, no quiero caminar, no quiero—"se interrumpió a sí mismo, aturdido por lo que estuvo por decir "En fin, no quiero hacer nada"

"P-pero!" intentó persuadirlo Sakura

"Adiós"

Sasuke reinició su camino a casa, sin prestar atención a lo que intentaba decir Sakura para persuadirlo, sin siquiera mirarla.

* * *

Ya había perdido de vista a Sakura, aunque estaba seguro de que ella aún se encontraba en el mismo lugar en que la dejó hablando sola. Iba con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando fijo hacía adelante. En su rostro se reflejaba lo que sentía Sasuke por su interior: un pequeño brote de culpabilidad. Intentaba disimularlo, se repetía una y otra vez que no era la gran cosa, pero aún así, no lograba convencerse a sí mismo, las palabras tristes de Sakura inventando un motivo para estar con él rondaban por su cabeza por más que las intentara alejar. 

"Ya, sal de ahí, sé que me sigues" dijo de repente en voz alta, deteniéndose

Inmediatamente, una sombra bajó de un tejado quedando detrás de Sasuke. Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba de brazos cruzados, mientras apretaba sus labios intentando reprimir su enfado.

"¿Por qué me sigues, dobe?" preguntó Sasuke volteándose

"¡Teme¿Por qué la trataste de esa manera?" Naruto lo miraba a los ojos, sin mostrar intención de dejarlo antes de que le respondiera su pregunta

"¿A qué te refieres" Sasuke bien sabía a lo que su compañero se refería, pero si hubiera comenzado de inmediato la conversación, hubiera quedado en evidencia que de hecho sentía algo de culpa al reconocer que la había tratado mal

"A Sakura-chan, Sasuke. ¿Tenías que ser tan…tan tú?"

"Heh, no es algo de tu incumbencia, dobe, no te metas en asuntos que no te importan. Además, no es de buena educación escuchar las conversaciones de los demás"

"Si es de mi incumbencia. Todo lo que tenga que ver con algún ser querido me importa y de hecho, Sakura-chan es importante para mí, por eso mismo me quedé a escuchar, sabía que tu no harías otra cosa que herirla" se defendió Naruto con voz firme

Sasuke frunció el ceño, odiaba cuando Naruto comenzaba a darle esas clases de 'esto es lo que haces cuando en verdad quieres a las personas', era otra cosa para la que no tenía tiempo.

"Así que Sakura es importante para ti"

"Sí" afirmó Naruto

Y no mentía, en verdad Sakura era importante para él, pero ya no podía decir que sentía la misma atracción que antes, sus sentimientos se habían confundido bastante, Naruto había intentando volver a centrarse en Sakura una y otra vez, pero simplemente ya no podía del todo…y no sabía por qué…

"Deberías preocuparte más por Hinata" dijo Sasuke

"¿Hinata¿Por qué?" preguntó Naruto si entender

"Hmp…baka…" verdaderamente Sasuke no concebía que el rubio no se diera cuenta de que Hinata estaba _completamente_ enamorada de él

"¡Ese no es el punto!" exclamó Naruto al ver que se salían del tema "El punto es que deberías tratar mejor a Sakura, tal y como ella lo hace. Ella es buena y no merece ser tratada de esa manera, menos por alguien como tú"

"No sabes lo _molesto_ que es tener que soportar tanto de ella, además de todas las mujeres locas que hacen lo mismo que Sakura" replicó Sasuke fastidiado

"Claro, para alguien tan amargado y sólo como tú debe ser difícil estar rodeado por tanta gente" dijo Naruto

"¡No sabes de lo que hablas, baka!" exclamó Sasuke ya enfadado "Además, tu no puedes hablar, tampoco estas muy acompañado que digamos"

"Pero intento resistirlo con mejor humor que tú" se defendió Naruto "TU eres el que no sabe de lo que habla, no sabes lo que es que la gente te insulte, se aleje de ti…"

"No sabes lo que es vivir en un lugar en que los insultos no vienen más que de espectros" dijo Sasuke con cierta melancolía

"Tu nunca vas a cambiar¿o sí, Sasuke? Deberías aceptar a Sakura-chan, deberías tratarla bien, yo sé que tú _quieres"_ continuó Naruto sin prestar atención al último comentario del Uchiha que lo había hecho sentir un poco culpable

"Tu no sabes nada" dijo Sasuke volteándose "Y preocúpate de tus cosas, yo veo lo que hago, dobe" dicho esto, comenzó nuevamente a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos

"¿Eh¡¡Espera, teme!!" gritó Naruto, pero el moreno no hizo caso y siguió su camino "¡QUE TE ESPERES!"

Naruto se quedó callado luego de que Sasuke había desaparecido por la esquina de esa calle sin siquiera mirarlo. Quizás podría haberlo seguido y no dejarlo hasta que recibiera una respuesta satisfactoria, pero Naruto ya conocía lo bastante a Sasuke como para saber que con él eso no funcionaba.

"¿Por qué todo es tan injusto?" se preguntó en voz alta, mirando el cielo "Lo siento, Sakura-chan"

Naruto caminó en sentido contrario al que se había ido Sasuke, intentando no pensar en lo recién ocurrido para darle a su mente un descanso y no darle alojo al enfado en su interior.

"Al parecer, Sasuke no entiende que significa estar en lo pies de Naruto…lo mismo podría decir de él…" murmuró una sombra en un árbol cerca del sitio en donde habían discutido Sasuke y Naruto "¿Podemos arreglarlo?" preguntó saliendo de su escondite, alejándose del lugar saltando de tejado en tejado dirigiéndose hacía un lugar en donde encontraría una solución al problema

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Oooh…no, pero que feo ¬¬. Bueno, lo siento, pero es lo que se logra trabajando tarde y con la cabeza fundiéndose por intentar recordar de qué trataba esto. Ahora intentaré escribir más seguido…_eso espero._ Hum…quizás el final de este capítulo les de una idea de lo que se va a tratar…solo no me maten por favor y esperen a que escriba (luego de terminar me matan…) ¡Ah, por cierto! Lo subi de la K+ a la T solo por seguridad.

Bien, agradezco en verdad a cada persona que envió un review y me gustaría responder a algunos…

**Atashi wa: **jojojojo, XD. Bueno¿debería agradecerte por la crítica? Seguramente, si tan solo fuera constructiva. (Me encanta recibir consejos). Sí, se que escribo mal, si escribiera bien estaría ahora segura de escribir algún libro o un buen fanfic, pero hey¿no todos partimos bien, o sí?. Con respecto a esto: _"Además no se por que mierda colocas "N/A" si igual colocas tus notas en el todo capi". _Bien, no sé si sabes diferencias entre Autor y Narrador. N/A significa MIS notas y, si no lo habías notado, quien cuenta la historia es el NARRADOR (personaje ficticio inventado por mí), por lo que en nada quedan relacionados.

Bueno, nada más que agregar, solo que gracias por esta única palabra: "_Mejora"_

**Shichan: **lo siento, supongo que sí será SasuSaku, pero también estará eso de NaruSaku y luego Naruhina…(no, no me odies por favor)

**Azuna Yuko:** gracias n.n Y con respecto a mi nombre…efectivamente viene del Zelda, específicamente del Twilight Princesa, en el que Lanayru es una provincia y también un Dios xD!

**Alexa Hiwatari**: precisamente

**Antotis: **exacto. El prólogo va al medio de la historia, así que los siguientes capítulos serán lo que ocurrió antes de eso. Gracias.

Por último, tengo la respuesta de **katsura-chan Uchina**, dudo que a estas alturas siga con la duda, pero lo pongo de todas maneras y haber si alguien más le sirve. A la 'adelantación del tiempo' se le denomina Prolepsis o Flash Forward. En sentido gramatical, o incluso retórico, una prolepsis presenta, con anticipación incompleta de una sentencia o palabra, a los argumentos. En sentido literario se refiere a un salto hacia adelante en la narración, mediante el cual se adelantan al lector elementos de la trama, de modo que antes de leer la novela ya sabe o al menos intuye cuál va a ser el final.

Bien, creo que eso es todo. Dejen reviews¿si gustan?

V

V

V

V


	3. La misión de rango¡¿M!

¡Heh¡No me demoré _tanto _esta vez! Bueno, espero que todo siga así de aquí en adelante…quiero terminar por primera vez un fic xD!. Sin más que decir, empecemos.

* * *

**Avisos: **Como ya dije, nada. Recuerden que no es yaoi, así que a los amantes de este género retrocedan (a menos que toleren leer una historia que no sea así sin dejar comentarios poco constructivos).

**Parejas:** SasuSaku (principalmente), NaruHina, y NaruSaku (en poco nivel)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes presentes en este fanfic me pertenecen.

**Edad de los personajes: **12

**Signos: **"lalalala" conversación normal

_Letras cursivas _énfasis en alguna palabra

"_nuevamente palabras cursivas"_ entre comillas lo considero como pensamiento, pero si dice algo así como "hola _como_ estás" no quiere decir que la palabra 'como' la esté pensando, si no que en ese caso se utiliza como énfasis

La línea que atraviesa significa cambio de escena.

* * *

**Cap.2 "La misión rango….¡¿M?!" **

"¿Está segura de que esto funciona?"

"Segurísima. Ya lo he comprobado yo"

Un hombre sostenía una pequeña botellita que contenía un espeso líquido de color verde. Lo sujetaba con los dedos en frente de su rostro, a modo de poder verlo mejor.

"¿Dudas de su efectividad, Kakashi?"

"Por supuesto que no, bien sé que tus productos nunca han fallado" dijo Kakashi sin dejar de mirar la botellita frente a sus ojos, agitándola perezosamente

El jounin se encontraba parado enfrente de una señora de baja estatura y avanzada edad. El rostro de la anciana estaba surcado por arrugas y su pelo se había teñido de color plateado por el pasar de los años. Sus ojos eran negros y parecían vacíos, dándole un aspecto de persona seria, pero la amplia sonrisa que no borraba de su rostro dejaba en claro de que sólo era la apariencia.

Se encontraban en la bodega de una tienda, en la cual no había ventana alguna haciendo que el lugar fuera bastante penumbroso, siendo alumbrada solo por la luz que penetraba de la puerta media-abierta que daba a la tienda. La habitación estaba llena de escaparates abarrotados de frascos que contenían líquidos de variados colores y texturas, además de una gran variedad de objetos extraños.

"¿Crees que funcione lo que planeas?" preguntó la viejita con voz preocupada

"Eso espero. Pero no te preocupes" Kakashi la miró con una sonrisa bajo la máscara

La vieja, que no le llegaba más arriba de la cintura a Kakashi, escrutó en el rostro del jounin por unos momentos, analizando cada rasgo de su rostro.

"Bien…" dijo finalmente, soltando un suspiro de resignación "…Tú sabrás lo que haces, Kakashi-kun"

"No me digas Kakashi-kun, ya soy bastante viejo para eso…" dijo Kakashi mientras una gota de sudor caía por su nuca

"Je,je. Para mí siempre serás el pequeño que corría por las calles de Konoha alegremente" replicó la vieja con una sonrisa sincera

"Ja,ja" rió Kakashi rascándose la nuca "Como sea. ¿Estás completamente segura de que esto se disuelve rápido? Se ve…un poco espeso…" preguntó Kakashi, mirando el líquido turbio

"Estoy segura, Kakashi. Se disuelve con líquido, así que no intentes agregárselo a algún alimento seco, eso te traería solo problemas" explicó avanzando hacía la puerta

"Procuraré no hacerlo" Kakashi escondió el frasco en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, siguiendo a la anciana

La mujer abrió la puerta, dándole el paso a Kakashi, pero lo detuvo con la mano antes de que éste se fuera.

"¿Recuerdas la cantidad que debes agregarle?"

"Sí, descuida. Lo tengo todo memorizado" respondió Kakashi

La vieja retiró el brazo, permitiendo que Kakashi saliera. Ambos salieron de la bodega, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. El jounin caminó hacía la puerta de salida y, cuando estuvo allí se volteó y miró a la anciana que también lo observaba.

"Adiós. Nos veremos" se despidió sonriendo

"Adiós"

Kakashi dio unos pasos hasta la calle y luego saltó hacía un tejado, perdiéndose rápidamente de vista. En el horizonte se divisaba ya solo la mitad del sol que estaba por culminar su descenso para darle luego paso a la noche. Los agonizantes rayos de sol que aún quedaban iluminaban el rostro de Kakashi, tornándolo naranjizo.

"Ahora, lo difícil será encontrar el momento adecuado para iniciar el plan" pensó Kakashi mirando el atardecer mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado "Ambos tienen gustos bastante diferentes…supongo que deberé gastar algunas horas de la noche para que todo salga bien, de lo contrario, me podría arriesgar a problemas de magnitudes colosales…"

En el último trazo que le quedaba para llegar a su casa, comenzó a pensar ideas para que todo resultara bien. Su rostro se fue oscureciendo lentamente, al igual que su alrededor, todo a medida que del sol ya no quedó más que el fantasma naranjo de su presencia.

* * *

**Al otro Día…**

Hace algunas horas que el sol había ascendido y ya se encontraba en su lugar en lo alto del cielo, alumbrando todo Konoha. La helada brisa mañanera aún no se disipaba, el sol aún no calentaba tanto a esas alturas. Sasuke se encontraba ya en el lugar típico de encuentro con su equipo. Estaba solo, disfrutando del silencio, disfrutando de la quietud y tranquilidad que se presentaba a su alrededor a esas horas. Aún era temprano, faltaba aún para la hora en que el equipo 7 se reunía comúnmente, pero el siempre llegaba antes que todos. Estaba apoyado en la baranda del puente, mirando como bajo él fluía suavemente el agua cristalina.

Pasó el tiempo, el calor fue inundando el ambiente, al igual que el olor a los cerezos en flor. Sasuke gruñó: nuevamente ese olor, ese aroma que ya en verdad lo estaba molestando, no sabía por qué, solo le molestaba, odiaba que estuviera en su nariz todo el día como si le estuviera reprochando algo.

"En verdad estoy comenzando a odiar la primavera…" murmuró entre dientes

"¡Sasuke-kun!" lo llamó alguien acercándose

El Uchiha gruñó levemente y cerró los ojos, soltando un pequeño suspiro. No necesitaba voltearse para saber quien era, no necesitaba escuchar nuevamente su voz para comprobar _quien_ era…su tono de voz era ya inconfundible para él. Escuchó como la voz se acercaba más, sin dejar de gritar su nombre. Ahí acababa su tiempo de descanso, no sabía si eso a estas alturas ya le era indiferente o realmente le seguía molestando, de todas maneras ya se había acostumbrado.

"¡Sasuke-kun!" repitió la voz femenina nuevamente, pero esta vez ya a su lado

"Sakura…" murmuro Sasuke, volteándose lentamente

"Buenos días" saludó algo tímida, lo que había pasado el día anterior aún no se le iba de la cabeza y temía que Sasuke pudiera estar enojado o algo por el estilo

"Hmp…" respondió el moreno a modo de saludo.

Sasuke metió las manos en sus bolsillos y apoyó su espalda contra la baranda del puente.

"Y… ¿Cómo estás, Sasuke-kun?"

"Bien"

La respuesta de Sasuke le pareció a Sakura más una indicación de que se callara, de que no le interesaba hablar con ella en esos momentos. Sakura dio un suspiro y no intentó volver a hablar, ya sabía que no obtendría más que respuestas monosílabas de parte de Sasuke.

"¡¡¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!"

La aludida se volteó hacía donde la llamaban y vio como Naruto se acercaba hacía ella corriendo mientras agitaba la mano en el aire a modo de saludo.

"Sakura-chan!" repitió Naruto al llegar junto a la kunoichi

"Buenos días, Naruto" saludó Sakura con una sonrisa

"¡Buenos días!"

Naruto le lanzó una sonrisa sincera a Sakura y luego, pasó su mirada hacía la otra persona que había allí y la sonrisa que se alojaba en su rostro desapareció en el acto, siendo reemplazada por una afilada mirada que denotaba enfado. Sasuke se percató de cómo lo estaba mirando Naruto y, sin nunca intimidarse, le devolvió la mirada. El rubio aún no se sacaba de la cabeza la imagen del día anterior, le costaba hacerlo cada vez que ocurría algo similar, incluso sabiendo que esto ya era casi común, estaba seguro de que Sasuke nunca le diría 'sí' a Sakura o alguna palabra tierna y eso lo hacía sentirse bastante enfadado y culpaba al destino por no hacer que su compañera se enamorara de él, el nunca le haría nada malo a una persona tan valiosa. Sin embargo, sabía que era ya inútil pasar cada noche, cada momento, cada segundo culpando al destino por algo que sería completamente imposible.

"Hola" saludó Naruto con desinterés, mirando hacía otro lado

"Hmp"

"Hey, teme¿Estás seguro de que no te equivocaste de lugar? Aquí no queda la asociación de amargados anónimos"

"¡Oh, quizás me haya equivocado! Me acabo de percatar que esta es la sede donde se reúnen los rechazados…como tú" replicó Sasuke con frialdad

"Agh, pero que mala broma. Deberías ir con la demás gente tan amargada como tú… ¡Oh¡Perdón¡ERES EL ÚNICO!"

"¿Ah, sí? Quizás sea un amargado, pero por lo menos pasé de _buena manera_ el examen para salir de la academia"

"Yo también estoy aquí, como ya ves, así que también lo pasé" respondió Naruto sin quitar la mirada del moreno

"Fuiste el único que no lo pasaste"

"Pero sin embargo, no estoy en la academia y me encuentro en el mismo equipo que tú, lo que dice que tus habilidades no son superiores a las mías"

"Naruto, te pusieron conmigo porque eres un fracasado" Sasuke parecía estar disfrutando discutir con Naruto, pues una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en su rostro

"Te equivocas" una vena palpitaba en la sien de Naruto

"Iie" negó Sasuke

"Aa" afirmó Naruto

"Iie"

"Aa"

"…"

"Iie"

"No dije nada, dobe" dijo Sasuke

"¡AGH¡Teme¡Eres un…"

"Ya, no sigan" los interrumpió Sakura soltando un suspiro de fastidio

Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron callados y luego se miraron por unos instantes, cada uno intentando intimidar con la mirada al otro, pero ya que ninguno cedió, ambos apartaron las miradas con un gruñido.

"Dobe"

"Teme"

Naruto se volteó con los brazos cruzados y con una cara que era muy similar al de un niño amurrado, mientras que Sasuke, aún apoyado en el barandal del puente, miró hacía otro lado con indiferencia.

Una suave y perfumada brisa meció con delicadeza los cabellos de los tres ninjas, mientras se podía percibir la atmósfera de hostilidad entre Sasuke y Naruto. Ninguno se miraba directamente, pero se lanzaban miradas de reojo a menudo, y de vez en cuando Naruto le sacaba la lengua indiscretamente.

"Que hice para merecer esto…" pensó Sakura

Y de pronto, haciendo que los tres se crisparan por la sorpresa, Kakashi apareció en frente de ellos.

"¡¡¡¡LLEGAS TARDE!!!!!" gritaron enfadados Sakura y Naruto a coro

"Lo que pasa es que en mi camino hacía acá me topé con-"

"¡Ahórrate la excusa!" lo interrumpieron ambos

"¿Qué haremos hoy, Kakashi?" preguntó Sasuke acercándose unos cuantos pasos, pero sin aproximarse mucho a sus compañeros

"Algo muy importante" respondió Kakashi sonriendo bajo la máscara

"¿Algo muy importante?" repitió Naruto sin entender

"Supera cualquier misión de rango A…." prosiguió Kakashi poniéndose serio

A estas alturas Sasuke ya se sentía incluso emocionado. ¿Qué mejor que eso¡Le venía excelente para entrenarse! Por más que le costara admitirlo, estaba de acuerdo con Naruto en que las misiones que les estaban dando no eran para _nada _importante.

"Es una misión de rango 'M'" explicó Kakashi con voz grave

"¿Misión de rango _M_?… Eso no existe, Kakashi. El rango más alto es el S" Sasuke ya estaba desilusionado y comenzaba a enfadarse, no le gustaba que le mintieran

"Por lo mismo. Es tan, pero tan importante que supera incluso a la S. Si no se cumple esta misión podríamos tener más que graves consecuencias"

"¿Dónde iremos, Kakashi-sensei?" preguntó Naruto emocionada, ya que aún conservaba las esperanzas en que el jounin estuviera hablando en serio

"¿Quieres que te diga donde se desarrollará la misión?" preguntó Kakashi con un tono de voz que parecía algo como 'si te digo te vas a asustar'

"Hai"

Se formó una pausa en que los tres alumnos miraban expectantes a su sensei esperando la ansiada respuesta. Kakashi también los miraba con seriedad, haciendo que las ansias de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura aumentaran aún más.

"¡GENIAL¡DE SEGURO ESTARA PENSANDO EN SI DECIRNOS O NO PORQUE DEBE SER UN LUGAR PELIGROSO! Si en esta misión supero a Sasuke en todo, Sakura-chan de seguro se fijará en mí" pensó Naruto

"No me gusta nada esa cara…de seguro es algo peligroso…_Inner:¡Tonta¡Mejor si lo es! Puede que tengamos la oportunidad que Sasuke-kun nos proteja" _pensó Sakura

"Hmp. Al parecer no estaba bromeando" pensó Sasuke con satisfacción

Oh, no. Si tan sólo los tres supieran cuan equivocados estaban. La causa por la que Kakashi dudaba y se demoraba en hablar no era porque el lugar era peligroso, eso era _muy _alejado de la realidad. Lo que en realidad pasaba era que a Kakashi le estaba costando trabajo inventar alguna excusa para que el lugar que tenía escogido pareciera interesante, sobre todo para el más orgulloso de sus alumnos que estaba seguro no aceptaría si no escogía bien sus palabras.

"Debemos ir a Konoha" dijo por fin Kakashi sin haber podido inventar otra manera de decirlo

"¡¿Qué¡Pero si estamos en Konoha!" protestó Naruto desilusionado

"Sabía que no _podía_ ser cierto…" murmuro Sasuke con un gruñido

"Tranquilos" indicó Kakashi haciendo un gesto con las manos "En primer lugar debemos ir a Konoha. Debemos conversar, luego comenzará la misión de rango M" puso especial énfasis en la 'M'

Sin decir nada más, Kakashi comenzó a caminar hacía Konoha, sabiendo que sus alumnos no se resistirían y lo seguirían.

"¿Qué debemos conversar?" preguntó Naruto sin moverse

"Vamos" indicó Kakashi sin responder

"¿Qué debemos conversar?" insistió el rubio dando algunos pasos hacía su sensei

"Camina, dobe" dijo Sasuke siguiendo a Kakashi

"¡Quiero saber que debemos conversar!" exclamó Naruto corriendo hacía Kakashi "¡Kakashi-sensei¿Qué debemos convesar¿Por qué no podemos irnos de inmediato¿Dónde iremos en verdad¿A qué iremos¿De qué se trata la misión¿Es muy lejos¿Tendremos que rescatar acaso a…¡OUCH!!!!"

Naruto comenzó a sobarse la cabeza en donde crecía rápidamente un chichón por el reciente golpe que le había dado Sakura en la cabeza.

"¡Ya cállate, Naruto!"

"P-pero, Sakura-chan!"

"Camina, Naruto"

"¡Pero quiero saber!"

"Camina" repitió Sakura

"Pero q—"

"Camina" lo interrumpió Sakura percatándose de que Kakashi y Sasuke ya iban más adelantados

"Ya, ya. Estoy caminando. Pero aún quiero saber que haremos" insistió Naruto mientras Sakura y él apresuraban el paso acercándose hacía Sasuke y Kakashi

"Camina en silencio, Naruto" dijo Sakura fastidiada "Si Kakashi-sensei nos quita la misión porque hablas mucho, te juro que te mato. _Inner¡No puedo perder la oportunidad con Sasuke-kun"_

"Bien, estoy en silencio. Pero creo que Kakashi-sensei debería decirnos de que trata la misión" Naruto dijo lo último hacía adelante, asegurándose de que Kakashi lo oyera

Naruto dejó de caminar y abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Retrocedió un poco su cuerpo y se dio cuenta como Sakura también miraba algo sorprendida hacía adelante, mientras que Sasuke miraba hacía la derecha disimulando inexpresividad, pero no podía evitar estar sorprendido al ver que Kakashi ya no estaba ahí, de un momento para otro había desaparecido.

"¿Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto no tardó en sentir una mano que le tapó la boca y no alcanzó a darse vuelta antes de sentirse elevado del suelo, siendo sujetado por una segunda mano por la espalda.

"Mhfmhfmh"

"Tienes que estar en_ silencio, _Naruto_" _dijo Kakashi

Kakashi tenía sobre un hombro a Naruto, de tal modo que éste último quedó mirando hacía adelante y con la boca tapada.

"Mhmhmhmhm!!!" intentó decir el rubio con tono de protesta

"Sí, sí. Disfruta del paseo"

Diciendo eso, Kakashi comenzó a caminar nuevamente, seguido por Sasuke y Sakura, el primero con las manos en los bolsillos y cara inexpresiva, mientras que la última conteniendo la risa de ver a Naruto patalear como un bebé de dos años.

Caminaron por las calles de Konoha lentamente, sin apuros, cosa que extrañaba al Uchiha. _Si es una misión de rango M – según Kakashi aún más importante que una de rango S – deberíamos tener prisa…_Pensaba el moreno. Luego de unos instantes, con un suspiro añadió _Da igual, de todos modos, Kakashi siempre ha sido algo raro para sus cosas._

Siguieron caminando. La gente que andaba por las calles se volteaba para mirar a Naruto que aún seguía pataleando e intentaba decir cosas que eran opacadas por la mano de su sensei. Sasuke y Sakura habían llegado a la conclusión – sin si quiera intercambiar una palabra – de que lo más seguro era que irían a la oficina de la Hokage a avisar que ya partían o a rellenar algún papel.

Kakashi sin decir nada, al llegar a una esquina tomó el camino de la derecha, ante la confundida mirada de Sasuke y Sakura. El Uchiha lo siguió unos cuantos pasos, pero luego de que atravesaron una cuadra entera, decidió hablar.

"Kakashi, la oficina de la Hokage queda por allá" señaló con el pulgar el camino a sus espaldas

"¿He dicho que iríamos a la oficina de la Hokage, Sasuke?" Kakashi ni siquiera se volteó a mirar a su alumno que comenzaba a enfadarse

"¿Entonces qué¿Dónde demonios vamos, Kakashi?"

"Mh…pues…es un secreto"

"¿Queda por aquí cerca, Kakashi-sensei?" preguntó Sakura

"Ya casi estamos en el lugar, ustedes sólo síganme" respondió Kakashi apresurando el paso para hacerse el que no escuchó si Sasuke le preguntaba algo más "_Dios…si sabe donde vamos, me matará. Sakura no creó que esté muy contenta tampoco, aunque creo que Naruto me ayudará a convencerlos_"

Sasuke alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, pero sabía que no le sacaría la respuesta a Kakashi aunque insistiera tanto como Naruto (cosa que desde luego no haría, él era Sasuke Uchiha, tenía una reputación que cuidar y no lo lograría si se comenzara a comportar como un idiota hiperactivo).

Siguieron caminando en silencio. El sol ya estaba sobre sus cabezas y sus cálidos rayos entibiaban sus cuerpos. La helada brisa de la mañana había sido reemplazada por una tibia corriente de aire cargada de olor a cerezos en flor.

"¡¡Llegamos!!" anunció Kakashi deteniéndose en seco

Sasuke y Sakura miraron hacía donde señalaba Kakashi con una sonrisa algo nerviosa en el rostro y ambos quedaron con la boca hasta el suelo. Pestañearon unas mil veces para ver si era una broma, pero siempre veían lo mismo: el Ichiraku ramen. Los ojos de Naruto estaban cristalizados por la emoción e intentaba zafarse de Kakashi para entrar y comer su preciado ramen. Al Uchiha le tiritaba una ceja y abrió varias veces la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían¿¡Era ese el lugar de la **importante** misión de rango **M**?!

"Ja,ja. Ya se que estás pensando Sasuke. Sí, este es el lugar" dijo Kakashi sonriendo bajo la máscara

"…" Sasuke no encontraba palabras para responder o decir algo, mejor dicho creía que eran muy groseras para decirlas

"¿Kakashi-sensei¿Está seguro que…?"

"Sí, Sakura. El Ichiraku ramen. Aquí comenzará nuestra misión de rango…¡¡M!!"

"¡¡Ramen, Ramen!!" exclamó Naruto en cuanto Kakashi lo dejó nuevamente en el suelo y le quitó la mano de la boca "¡Genial, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sabría que dirías eso. Bien, ya que estamos aquí… ¡A comer!" dijo Kakashi sonriendo "¿Estás de acuerdo, Sakura?"

"Mmh…Hai" afirmó Sakura algo dudosa

"¿Y tú, Sasuke?"

"…"

A esas alturas, Naruto ya estaba instalado en su puesto dentro de la tienda y había pedido su orden, pero de igual manera estaba atento a lo que ocurría afuera.

"¿Sasuke?"

"No" negó Sasuke por fin

"Aww… ¿Por qué no?" preguntó Kakashi decepcionado, como si en verdad hubiera estado esperando a que Sasuke le dijera que sí.

"¿Estás loco¿En verdad _este_ lugar es donde iniciaremos la misión de rango M? No sé por qué demonios tuve la esperanza de que estuvieras hablando en serio, ni siquiera existen esa clase de misiones"

"Si que existen, Sasuke" dijo Kakashi "Son muy importantes, como ya te dije. Vamos, quédate."

"Son inventadas por ti…" una gota de sudor se deslizó por la nuca de Sasuke "Y no, no me quedaré. Que Sakura y el dobe se queden aquí comiendo esa estúpida cosa"

"Necesito al equipo entero aquí, Sasuke" insistió Kakashi

"¿Necesitas cuatro personas para comer? No me dirás que uno va a comer, otro pide la orden, otro le mueve la mano y el cuarto le limpia la boca"

"Sasuke-kun…quédate, quizás Kakashi-sensei nos diga algo importante" pidió Sakura poniéndose a un lado de Kakashi

"Hmp. No. Adiós, me voy a casa a entrenar" Sasuke comenzó a alejarse de allí, maldiciendo mentalmente a Kakashi por haberlo engañado

"¡¡¡AMARGADOOO!!!" le gritó Naruto saliendo del local "Da igual, Kakashi-sensei, sin el teme será aún mejor. ¿Comamos ya?"

"Sin Sasuke no hay ramen, Naruto" dijo Kakashi

"¿Qué¡Pero yo ya ordené!"

"Tendrás que cancelar la orden. Necesito a todo el equipo aquí" explicó Kakashi sacando su libro

"¡D-demo¡Awww¡Yo quiero ramen!"

"Si traes a Sasuke, comes" dijo Kakashi

"¿Traer al teme¡Entendido¡Yo lo traigo!" dicho esto, Naruto comenzó a caminar entusiasta por el camino que siguió Sasuke

"Eeeh…¿Naruto¿Cómo piensas convencer a Sasuke-kun?" preguntó Sakura

"…No sé U!"

Ante la mirada de Kakashi y Sakura, Naruto siguió caminando, deseando saber como convencería a Sasuke Uchiha que comiera ramen…

"_Es imposible…_" lloró Naruto volteándose para que Sakura no lo viera

**Un rato después…**

Kakashi y Sakura ya estaban sentados adentro del Ichiraku ramen y esperaban aburridos e impaciente al rubio que aún no llegaba.

"¿Cree que lo logre, Kakashi-sensei?" preguntó Sakura

"Las posibilidades que Sasuke acepte venir acá son de menos del 0.0000000000001, Sakura" respondió Kakashi apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos

"Lo sabía TT. Es _totalmente_ imposible que Naruto logre conven-"

"No hables tan pronto, Sakura-chan" dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Ambos se voltearon rápidamente y se encontraron con Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja y un evidente aire de satisfacción. Eso no era todo, había más, una cosa que hizo que los ojos de Sakura y Kakashi se vieran similares a dos platos: el rubio traía a Sasuke en el hombro, el Uchiha tenía la boca sellada con una gruesa capa de cinta y su cuerpo estaba tontamente cubierto de cuerdas y cadenas, incluso Sakura pudo haber jurado ver un candado entre las amarras.

"¿Ya ven¡Les dije que lo traería!" dijo Naruto con una risita

"XX…" Sasuke parecía estar completamente inconsciente

"C-como… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?" preguntó Sakura más que confundida

La sonrisa de Naruto aumentó ante la intriga de Sakura y, sin decir nada, entró en el Ichiraku ramen. Bajó a Sasuke de su hombro y lo sentó como pudo en una silla, pero no evitó que el moreno se diera un feroz golpe contra la barra, quedando aún más inconsciente.

"Oops…lo siento…no fue mi intención" mintió Naruto

"¿Cómo lo hiciste¿Sasuke-kun aceptó?" preguntó Sakura nuevamente, aunque la respuesta era obvia

"No lo sé" dijo Naruto sentándose entre Sakura y Kakashi

"¿Cómo¿No lo sabes?" Kakashi estaba aún más confundido que Sakura "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Que no lo sé" repitió Naruto con naturalidad

"…Naruto….¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió…?"

"Pues…"

**FLASH BACK**

"Agh….¿Cómo lo voy a hacer? El teme no aceptará de ninguna manera" pensaba Naruto mientras espiaba a Sasuke detrás de un árbol

Llevaba rato siguiéndolo así, escondiéndose tras postes de luz, árboles e incluso perros, sin embargo, aún no sabía que hacer para convencer a Sasuke.

Viendo que Sasuke había avanzado un poco, Naruto corrió detrás de una banca y siguió observando desde ahí.

"Si no lo llevo, no comeré ramen. ¡Tengo que hacerlo¿Pero cómo? TT"

"Naruto-kun…¿Q-qué ocurre?" preguntó una suave voz femenina a su lado

Naruto se crispó y dio un saltito hacía atrás, cayendo sentado al suelo. Cuando giró la cabeza, encontró a Hinata a su lado que, ante su mirada, se sonrojó como un tomate y comenzó a jugar con las manos en señal de nerviosismo.

"¡H-hinata¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?"

"Antes…antes que tu llegaras…." Murmuro Hinata

"¿Qué¡No te vi!" susurró Naruto. En verdad no había visto a nadie allí cuando decidió esconderse

"Oh…_no es la primera vez que no me ve…_De todas maneras, N-Naruto-kun…Pareces tener un problema….¿P-p-p-p-p…."

Hinata estuvo un instante repitiendo la letra 'p' y cuando se dio cuenta de que no le salían las palabras, comenzó a juntar los dedos constantemente y si antes su rostro parecía un tomate, ahora parecía metal ardiendo.

"… ¿'P' Qué?" la intentó ayudar Naruto

"….¿P-puedo ayudarte en algo?" preguntó por fin Hinata sin mirar al rubio

"¿Ayudarme? Mmmh….no creo…." Naruto no se imaginaba como Hinata lo podría ayudar, pero de pronto, una idea cruzó su mente y le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice a Hinata "Aunque…quizás si puedas"

"¿E-en qué?" preguntó Hinata

"Je,je. ¿Ves al teme que camina por ahí?" Naruto señaló a Sasuke que caminaba lentamente un poco más adelante que ellos

"¿Sasuke-kun? H-hai…"

"Entonces quiero que hagas esto…" Naruto se acercó al oído de Hinata y comenzó a susurrarle el plan. A medida que Naruto hablaba, la cara de Hinata se iba poniendo cada vez más roja. "¿Puedes hacerlo?" preguntó el rubio cuando terminó de explicarle su brillante plan

"P-pero…."

"Por favoooor…." Pidió Naruto con ojos de perro abandonado

"¿Uh? Está bien, Naruto-k-kun. Lo h-haré"

"¡¡¡Gracias!!!!" Naruto abrazó feliz a Hinata, haciendo que la Hyuuga estuviera cerca del desmayo

Media cuadra más adelante que Naruto y Hinata, iba Sasuke caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y una cara inexpresiva.

"_Claro, ir al Ichiraku ramen a comer con ellos…como no. Por mí todos los días…." _Ironizaba Sasuke en tono burlesco "_Antes de eso prefiero darle un abrazo a Itachi…¡PUAJ! Quizás no sea para tanto...aún así la idea es horrible."_

Pensaba en ir a su casa, tomarse un baño y luego descansar o algo por el estilo, la verdad ya no le apetecía entrenar en esos momentos. Sólo pedía que el día siguiente a Kakashi no se le ocurriera una estupidez parecido…algo como una misión de rango _H_ (H de 'Haremos estupideces en equipo :D!')….el sólo imaginárselo le daba escalofríos…

"S-Sasuke-kun…." Llamó una voz detrás de él en un tono casi inaudible

"Hmp?"

Sasuke se volteó y se encontró con Hinata Hyuuga. No lo miraba y, como siempre, estaba sonrojada como tomate mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos. Delante de ella había una gran caja con papel de regalo y una cinta roja.

"¿Hinata? Eeeh…. ¿Qué es esto…?" preguntó Sasuke confundido por el gran envoltorio que tenía frente a él

"E-es para…para ti, Sasuke-kun"

"¿Para mí?" Sasuke comenzaba a pensar que estaba soñando…no podía ser un día tan loco…primero, sale Kakashi con su misión de rango 'M' y luego Hinata Hyuuga, la kunoichi que si no la conoces de seguro piensas que es muda o algo por el estilo lo detiene en la calle y le entrega un gran regalo..._demasiado_ raro "Mmmh…. ¿A qué viene el obsequio?"

"Lee l-la tarjeta….p-por favor….¡¡P-pero no la r-retires…!!" Dijo Hinata señalando una pequeña tarjetita que Sasuke no había visto

Sasuke intentó leer la tarjeta desde la posición en que estaba, pero la letra era muy pequeña para poder hacerlo. Se inclinó un poco y tampoco pudo, se agachó un poco más pero el escrito era en demasía pequeño. Acercándose cada vez más, llegó el momento en que la punta de su nariz casi tocaba el papel y, fue ahí recién – y también con esfuerzo – pudo leer lo que decía y notó que la letra estaba dada vuelta, así que también tuvo que girar la cabeza.

_Hola, Sasuke_

_¿Te cuesta leer, no? Bueno, sí, la letra es muy pequeña pero esa es la idea de todas maneras. No sabes lo idiota que te vez leyendo la carta de esta manera…con la cara girada… ¿Cómo lo sé¡Te estoy observando¡Bajo tus ojos, bajo tu nariz, bajo tu cabello…¡Oh, sí¡¡¡ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL REGALO, TEME!!!!_

Terminó de leer y de inmediato el envoltorio se rompió y por la impresión no logro hacer nada. Sintió un feroz golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó completamente mareado. Su mirada se volvió borrosa y cayó al suelo, siendo su última imagen la cara de Naruto riendo satisfecho.

"JA-JA-JA-JAAA¡TEMEEE!!!" gritaba Naruto burlándose del cuerpo inerte de su compañero

El rubio sostenía en sus manos una gruesa rama de árbol que tenía una hendidura en la mitad.

"N-naruto-kun… ¿En verdad crees…que estuvo bien golpearlo con eso….t-tan fuerte?"

"No lo sé. Era la única forma de convencerlo" dijo Naruto tirando la rama lejos

"Qui-quizás hubiera sido mejor solo pedírselo…"

"No conoces al teme, es un bastardo demasiado orgulloso para que lo vean comiendo ramen…como si fuera algo tan malo…"

Naruto sacó de la caja de 'regalo' un montón de cuerdas, cintas y candados y rápidamente enredó a Sasuke en un envoltorio de cuerdas selladas por un candado por si acaso despertaba e intentaba huir. Le puso mucha cinta en la boca para no escuchar sus protestas si es que recuperaba la conciencia en el camino hacía el Ichiraku ramen.

"¡Ya está¡Uf! No creo que se mueva aunque despierte" dijo Naruto sacudiéndose las manos luego de terminar su trabajo en las ataduras de Sasuke "Bien, Hinata. Muchas gracias"

Naruto subió a Sasuke a su hombro y comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacía donde lo esperaban Kakashi y Sakura. Ya imaginaba sus rostros cuando lo vieran llegar con Sasuke, era obvio que no creerían que lo lograría. Hinata se quedó ahí parada, sin mirar a Naruto, sólo su presencia bastaba para hacerla sonrojar.

"¡Ah!" Naruto se detuvo cuando había avanzado unos diez pasos de Hinata

El rubio se devolvió rápidamente y sin que Hinata pudiera evitarlo ni moverse, le besó la mejilla.

"Gracias por ayudarme. Te debo una"

Dicho esto, Naruto emprendió nuevamente su camino, esta vez corriendo. Hinata se quedó allí pasmada, con las mejillas prendidas. Alzó una de sus manos hacía la mejilla que había besado Naruto y la tocó suavemente, como si con eso la esencia de los labios del rubio se quedaran impregnados en su mano.

"_Naruto-kun….quizás debería ayudarlo más…seguido…"_

**Flash Back End**

"¿Golpeaste a Sasuke-kun en la cabeza con una rama…?" preguntó Sakura sin poder creerlo

"Hai" afirmó Naruto como si fuera algo natural

"Eh…Naruto. Necesitábamos a Sasuke aquí para comer ramen…" dijo Kakashi

"Y aquí lo tienen"

"¿Cómo quieres que Sasuke coma si está inconsciente?" una gota de sudor de deslizó por la nuca de Kakashi

"¿Uh?"

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces y luego se dio cuenta de que Kakashi tenía razón. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que su idea quizás no había sido tan genial como había pensado.

"Aww…no puede pasar esto. ¿Comeremos ramen de todas maneras?"

"No, necesito a Sasuke_ consciente"_ negó Kakashi soltando un suspiro

Naruto bajó de su puesto y se acercó a donde estaba Sasuke durmiendo como un borracho en una taberna. Sacó una varita de quien sabe donde y comenzó a tocar a Sasuke con ella.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. ¡¡TEME¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!!"

"Naruto…no creo que despierte de esa manera…y menos viendo ese inmenso chichón que le dejaste…" dijo Kakashi

El rubio examinó la cabeza del Uchiha y recién en ese momento notó cuan grande era el chichón que le había dejado con el golpe. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? En vez de arreglar todo como el había querido, lo había dejado aún peor y ahora era más difícil arreglarlo…él no tenía poderes que cesaran el dolor de Sasuke y lo hicieran despertar de una bendita vez.

"Mh…" Naruto puso los dedos en su mentón y siguió observando a Sasuke, pero esta vez de una manera diferente "Jeje"

"¿Naruto…¿Qué estás planeando?" preguntó Sakura asustada por la mirada que le lanzaba al Uchiha

_Sasuke….rama….chichón…dolor…._En ese orden, las palabras habían desfilado como una salvación por la mente de Naruto y, cuando las puso todas en orden, se armó su segunda 'brillante' idea del día. Con una sonrisa maniática, Naruto alzó la vara que aún sostenía en la mano.

"¿¡NARUTO¡¡¡N-NO!!" exclamó Sakura comprendiendo que iba a hacer su compañero

Naruto no escuchó a Sakura y con toda la fuerza que pudo, golpeó a Sasuke en el chichón con la vara que se quebró por la fuerza.

"MHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritó Sasuke recuperando la conciencia al mismo instante en que fue golpeado.

"¿Qué? No te entiendo" y aunque no había nada que entender, Naruto decidió sacarle el montón de cinta que callaba los gritos de Sasuke "Ahora habla " dijo cuando retiró por fin toda la cinta, pero no es que hubiera sido necesario, Sasuke gritó instantáneamente haciendo que el tímpano de Naruto casi estallara

"¡Teme¡Casi me dejas sordo!" Naruto retrocedió unos cuantos pasos tapándose ambas orejas

"¡Naruto¡TE VOY A-" el moreno no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que cuando intentó ponerse de pie, cayó como saco de papa al piso a causa de sus amarras que le impedían el movimiento "…matar…"

"Uuuh…lo siento…" Naruto sintió clavada en él la mirada asesina del Uchiha, que decía claramente que en lo de 'te voy a matar' no estaba bromeando

"¿¡Qué demonios me hiciste?!" preguntó Sasuke mirándose a sí mismo

"Ya sabes…sabía que no vendrías tan fácilmente así que tuve que tomar mis propias medidas. Todo por el ramen"

Sasuke acababa de recordar lo que había pasado antes de caer inconsciente: la extraña llegada de Hinata, lo extrañado que estaba de que le hablara y aún más que eso, que le diera un regalo…luego la tarjeta…luego una rama…luego oscuridad.

"¿¡No tenías un mejor plan¡¡DOOOBE!!"

"Funcionó, así que no puedes decir que es malo" dijo Naruto en tono burlón, aprovechando la oportunidad de sacarle la lengua ya que el Uchiha no podía hacer nada más que observarlo

"Naruto. Desata a Sasuke y comencemos a comer de una vez" intervino Kakashi

"¡Hai!"

"¡Alto!" ordenó Sasuke, haciendo que Naruto dejara de murmurar 'ramen, ramen, ramen….' Mientras se agachaba para desatarlo "No crean que me voy a quedar a comer después de esto"

"¡¡¡No seas amargado!!!"

"Cállate, Naruto" dijo Sasuke "¿Para qué nos necesitas aquí, Kakashi¿Para hablar de tu misión rango M¡Vamos¡Admite que no existe y que sólo no te dieron ganas de entrenarnos hoy!"

"No es eso, Sasuke. Podría admitir que el rango M lo inventé yo, pero sólo porque no encontré un rango lo suficientemente importante para calificar esta misión" explicó Kakashi con seriedad "Quédate aquí, no será tan malo"

"Iie. De ninguna manera. Ahora, desátame, dobe"

Naruto lo miró con mala cara y se volteó a mirar a Kakashi esperando alguna señal de él, como respuesta recibió un gesto afirmativo y de mala cara se agachó y comenzó a desatar a Sasuke bajo la afilada mirada de éste.

"Es importante, Sasuke" insistió Kakashi en cuanto el Uchiha estuvo libre y se estaba poniendo de pie

"No lo creo. Si lo fuera, no estaríamos en un puesto de ramen" dijo Sasuke mientras se disponía a salir del lugar

"Sasuke-kun…" lo llamó Sakura, que hasta el momento había permanecido en absoluto silencio "Quédate, por favor"

"No, Sakura. Ya he dicho que _no._" Sasuke ya se estaba comenzando a – nuevamente- fastidiar. ¿Era que estaba hablando en otro idioma¿Tanto costaba entender un simple y rotundo 'no'?

"Umm…pero, Sasuke-kun. Quizás Kakashi-sensei nos quiera decir algo acerca de la misión en este lugar¿Quién sabe si luego nos lleva a algún lugar importante?"

"¡Eso es¡Tal como lo dijiste, Sakura!" se apresuró en decir Kakashi ante el hecho de que Sasuke se había detenido y parecía estar negociando consigo mismo si es que se marchaba o se quedaba "Luego de esto, comienza nuestra misión. Tampoco es que vayamos a estar mucho tiempo aquí"

"Hm…"

Hubo una pausa en que no se escuchó nada más que el parloteo de la gente afuera y el soplar del cálido viento. Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto tenían su vista clavada en Sasuke – que les daba la espalda- , expectantes, esperando por una respuesta de este último. Sasuke finalmente cerró pesadamente los ojos y dio un sonoro suspiro ¿Cómo era que había cambiado tanto? Un tiempo atrás de ningún modo hubiera aceptado una invitación como aquella, pero había que mirarlo ahora, parado allí dándole la espalda a sus compañeros y su impuntual maestro, batallando contra sí mismo, sintiéndose culpable ante la idea de no aceptar.

"Bien, bien. Sólo espero que no sea alguna tontería"

Y sin mirar a los demás que sonreían de oreja a oreja –sobre todo Naruto-, se sentó a un lado de Sakura, apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

"Claro que no, Sasuke. Bien, comencemos entonces" dijo Kakashi alegre

"¡Ramen,ramen,ramen!!" repetía una y otra vez Naruto sentándose velozmente para pedir rápido su preciado alimento

Cuando el señor que atendía el puesto de ramen – que por cierto llevaba seguida desde el principio la conversación de su clientela - ,decidió tomarles el pedido al ver que ya no habrían más discusiones. En poco tiempo los platos estuvieron listos y luego de los 3 minutos de espera, Naruto casi se lanza al plato, pero Kakashi lo detuvo.

"Un momento, Naruto"

"¿Nani¿Qué ocurre, Kakashi-sensei?" preguntó Naruto

"Eeeh…"

Kakashi acercó su mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y comprobó que el frasco que le había dado la anciana aún seguía ahí. ¿Qué haría con él? Pues verterlo en el ramen de sus alumnos, por supuesto, pero no al de los tres, con Sasuke y Naruto bastaba. La pregunta ahora era como lo haría, sería difícil echar el líquido si es que los futuros afectados estaban tan cerca…debía inventar algo bueno, algo inteligente, algo útil…algo….

"¡¡MIREN¡¡OH, DIOS MIO, MIREN¡¡NO PUEDE SEEEEER!!!" exclamó Kakashi desesperado apuntando con el índice hacía la calle

"¿Eh?"

Todos los presentes – incluyendo al hombre que servía el ramen – miraron hacía donde el desesperado jounin apuntaba y Kakashi comprendió que esa era su única oportunidad. Sacó rápidamente el frasco y se inclinó hacía la izquierda, en donde debía alcanzar el plato de Sasuke que era el más lejano (Naruto estaba sentado a su derecha, junto a él). Cuando destapó la botellita, por poco se le resbala, pero la logró mantener y la acercó al plato. La inclinó suavemente para verter la cantidad adecuada de gotas, pero en ese momento Sakura se movió para ver mejor que era lo que Kakashi señalaba, y con ese movimiento también movió la barra entera, haciendo que Kakashi derramara la mitad del frasco en el ramen de Sasuke.

"_Oh…Dios mío…esto no puede significar nada bueno…_"

"Kakashi-sensei…no veo nada..." dijo Sakura

"Eeh…vean bien…_No_ _tengo tiempo para pensar, lo hecho, hecho está"_

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, vertió la otra mitad del frasco en el ramen de Naruto. Se guardó inmediatamente la botellita en el bolsillo y en ese preciso momento todos los presentes miraron a Kakashi confundidos.

"Kakashi-sensei… ¿Qué había?"

"Uh…tierra, polvo y algo de pasto ¿Qué no lo ven?" dijo Kakashi con naturalidad

Caída general al más puro estilo animé. ¿Por eso había hecho tanto escándalo el jounin?

"Como sea¿Podemos comer ahora?" preguntó Naruto dando saltitos en su silla. El exquisito olor al plato de ramen que tenía al frente lo estaba volviendo loco.

"Claro, cómete todo el plato, Naruto" respondió Kakashi sonriendo

Y comenzaron a comer. Naruto comía, comía, se repetía una y otra vez el plato, mientras que los otros tres iban recién en el primero. Sakura no deseaba comer mucho ya que estaba a dieta, Kakashi ocupaba su tiempo en mirar que Naruto no hubiera dejado una gota del primer plato de ramen y Sasuke…bueno, Sasuke tenía varías razones para haber dejado todo el plato lleno.

"¡Sasuke¡Deberías comer otra ronda de ramen¡Está D-E-L-I-C-I-O-S-O!" le dijo Naruto cuando acabó su sexto plato de ramen

"Ni hablar. Con lo que ya comí me es suficiente"

"¡Pero si apenas fue un sorbo!"

"No necesito más de esto" replicó Sasuke apartando un poco de sí el ramen

"¿Sasuke¡Tienes que comerte todo el ramen!" dijo Kakashi con cierto nerviosismo en su voz

"No, no tengo" se negó nuevamente el Uchiha

"¿Respuesta definitiva?"

"Sí"

Otro problema para Kakashi. El jounin recordaba claramente las palabras de la anciana "_Que se tomen hasta la última gota, si no, puede que no funcione…". _Debía pensar en algo rápido, no sabía que ocurriría si sólo uno se tomara la poción, de seguro nada bueno. En un rápido maquinar de pensamientos, una idea atravesó la mente de Kakashi.

"Naruto" lo llamó

"¿Si, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Acércate, te diré algo…"

"¿Mh?"

Naruto acercó su oreja hacía Kakashi, quien se inclinó un poco y le susurró a su alumno en el oído: "A puesto que no puedes ganarle a Sasuke en una competencia de comida…"

"¿Qué¡Sí, si puedo!" exclamó Naruto

"¡¡Shh!!" lo silenció Kakashi apresuradamente "A puesto….que no puedes ganarle en una competencia de quien come un plato de ramen más rápido…"

"Eso lo veremos…" Naruto se alejó de Kakashi y miró a Sasuke, quien le devolvió la mirada al instante

"¿Qué miras, dobe?"

"Lo idiota que eres. Pero eso no es todo, tengo un reto para ti" dijo Naruto en tono tanto tentador como desafiante

"_Aquí van de nuevo…"_ pensó Sakura rodando los ojos

"¿Un reto¿Quieres que te gane…_otra vez_?" se burló el moreno

"No me refiero a una pelea, teme. Otro tipo de reto"

"Dime, en lo que sea sabes que te venceré…" dijo Sasuke con arrogancia

"Imposible. ¿A caso puedes vencerme en una competencia de comer ramen?"

"¿Una competencia de comer ramen?"

"Así es. Quien come un plato más rápido gana…" explicó Naruto sonriendo con satisfacción, sabiendo que era _imposible_ que Sasuke le ganara…el sólo imaginarse la cara de su orgulloso amigo cuando perdiera lo hacía alegrarse

"¿Ramen? No me gusta"

"Uh-uh…" Naruto amplió su sonrisa y miró a Sasuke aún más satisfecho "Veo que alguien se acobarda….Sasuke-gallina…"

"No me acobardo. Es algo estúpido." se defendió Sasuke comenzando a sentirse ofendido por la cara con que lo miraba Naruto

"Sasuke-gallina…" repitió Naruto con una risita

"Hmp. Ya cállate, no es eso…"

"Sasuke-gallina…" Naruto en verdad estaba disfrutando el ver que Sasuke comenzaba a sentirse _en verdad_ ofendido y algo avergonzado también, cosa _bastante_ rara en él

"Te dije—"

"Sasuke-gallina!" lo interrumpió Naruto

"Ya ca-"

"¡¡SASUKE-GALLINA!!!" gritó Naruto en una carcajada, mientras Sasuke lo miraba rojo de ira

"¡Suficiente! Estúpido el que pierde"

Sasuke acercó su plato de ramen y lo comenzó a beber rápidamente. Naruto en cuanto se percató de lo que había ocurrido, hizo lo mismo. Kakashi miraba feliz la competencia, sintiéndose satisfecho de que su plan hubiera funcionado.

"_El espíritu competitivo de estos dos siempre es una buena estrategia…"_

Sakura pasaba la mirada de Sasuke a Naruto y luego de Naruto a Sasuke. Se cansó y llegó a la conclusión de que sería imposible que llegara el día en que Naruto y Sasuke no estuvieran compitiendo por algo, aunque fuera por una cosa tan mínima tal como quien es capaz de no pestañear por más tiempo.

"¡Aj¡G-a-n-é!" anunció Sasuke soltando el posillo con fuerza en la barra

"¡¿Qué¡No puede ser!" dijo Naruto enfadado dejando su plato también vacío en la barra

"Era obvio que te iba a ganar, dobe. _Puaj…esa cosa…me quema…me duele…el…estómago…" _Sasuke contenía la mueca de dolor, no podía permitir que Naruto viera que había ganado pero en malas condiciones

"Agh… ¿Qué tenía este ramen?" se quejó Naruto sobándose el estómago

"¿Por qué, Naruto¿Te duele algo?" preguntó Kakashi intentando fingir preocupación, pero él ya sabía que lo que ahora seguía no eran más que efectos de la poción

"El estómago, Kakashi-sensei"

"Te pasa por comer tanto ramen, Naruto" lo reprendió Sakura

"No es eso…a mí también me duele…" admitió Sasuke

"¿Tu también, Sasuke-kun?" preguntó Sakura preocupada "Oh, Dios. Quizás sea algo que tiene el ramen… ¡Yo también comí! Eso quiere decir que yo también…"

"No, Sakura" lo interrumpió Kakashi moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro "Yo también comí y no me duele. Quizás…ellos sean el problema…."

"No. Ya no me duele" dijo Naruto sonriendo

"_¿Qué demonios¿Le dejó de doler en el mismo instante que a mí?" _pensó Sasuke

"Ah, sólo fue algo pasajero. Mi ramen no tiene nada malo" dijo el señor detrás de la barra, mientras limpiaba un posillo

"¡Obvio que no¡Su ramen es el mejor!" concordó Naruto levantando su posillo

Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron al ver que Naruto dejaba el plato en la barra y sin más, caía al suelo precipitadamente.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Sasuke sin moverse de su puesto, pensando que quizás fuera algún juego de Naruto

"Se desmayó"

"¿Cómo sabes, Kakashi-sensei?" preguntó Sakura bajándose de su puesto para auxiliar al rubio

"Es obvio. Está completamente inconsciente, lo puedo deducir por su expresión…"

Naruto estaba tendido boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y de su boca salía un hilo de saliva. Su cuerpo tendía a moverse en forma de 'tic' y su respiración era más agitada de lo normal.

"¿Cómo se desmayó?" preguntó Sakura sin entender que le ocurría a su compañero

"Comiendo ramen" respondió Kakashi como si fuera algo obvio

"¿Se puede desmayar alguien comiendo ramen?"

"Claro. Naruto puede, es decir, sólo un idiota se podría desmayar comiendo ramen" dijo Sasuke con una mueca un poco rara en él "¡JAJA! Comiendo ramen… ¡Se desmayó comiendo ramen!" gritó Sasuke con una voz que no le pertenecía

El Uchiha comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareado y no podía evitar reírse sólo, aunque fuera sin motivo. Kakashi lo veía conteniendo una risa de total satisfacción, mientras que Sakura lo miraba entre asustada y preocupada…ese definitivamente no podía ser Sasuke.

"¿Sasuke-kun? Estás… ¿Estás bien?" preguntó algo temerosa

"Claro que estoy bien¿Por qué?"

"Estás…algo raro…"

"Ja,ja. No pasa nada, es sólo que me da risa que-"

Sasuke no pudo seguir hablando. Algo en su garganta le cortó las palabras y su vista se nubló parcialmente. Escuchaba los ruidos del exterior como un eco lejano y el suelo se le movía como si hubiera un gigantesco terremoto. Se comenzó a tambalear en su puesto, ante la mirada de Sakura y Kakashi, la primera no comprendía que ocurría y el último lo sabía perfectamente bien, así que sólo se limitaba a sonreír. El Uchiha en esos momentos se tuvo que sujetar obligatoriamente de la barra para no caerse al suelo. Estaba sonrojado y sus ojos parecían perdidos en algún mundo lejano, mientras de su boca salían palabras inentendibles. Sintió como su alrededor comenzaba a presionarse contra su cabeza y el aire se tornó de pronto muy espeso. Cerró los ojos para ahuyentar lo que quisiera que fuera lo que le estuviera pasando y cuando los abrió, ya no había más señor del ramen detrás de la barra, ni siquiera había barra y todo lo que anterior lo rodeaba se había transformado en una extraña pasarela de elefantes de todos colores que comenzaban a bailar con vestidos árabes a su alrededor como si fueran exquisitas modelos intentando seducirlo. Sintió un golpe, pero los elefantes siguieron bailando a su alrededor y pronto se le unieron más y más, hasta que el lugar en el que estaba se llenó de elefantes – o elefantas, mejor dicho – multicolor hasta donde alcanzaba su aguda vista.

* * *

"_Oops…supongo que se me pasó un poco la mano con la cantidad…eran sólo algunas gotas…_Hay que llevarlos a casa_"_

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"No lo sé. Llevémoslos y dejémoslos descansar, mañana sabremos que pasa"

"Bien…"

**Continuará….**

Ahí estuvo el cap.2 xD. Bueno, ando apurada. ¡Ah! Si se preguntan quien es la señora que le dio el frasquito a Kakashi..,.pues no sé, solo un personaje inventado xD.

Dejen reviews por favor :D!

V

V

V

V

V

V


	4. Un extraño acontecimiento

* * *

**Avisos: **Como ya dije, nada. Recuerden que no es yaoi, así que a los amantes de este género retrocedan (a menos que toleren leer una historia que no sea así sin dejar comentarios poco constructivos). 

**Parejas:** SasuSaku (principalmente), NaruHina, y NaruSaku (en poco nivel)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes presentes en este fanfic me pertenecen.

**Signos: **"deja review" conversación normal

_Deja review _énfasis en alguna palabra

"_nuevamente palabras cursivas"_ entre comillas lo considero como pensamiento, pero si dice algo así como "hola _como_ estás" no quiere decir que la palabra 'como' la esté pensando, si no que en ese caso se utiliza como énfasis

La línea que atraviesa significa cambio de escena.

* * *

**Cap.3 "Un extraño acontecimiento" **

La mañana había llegado y regalaba un espectacular día a los habitantes de Konoha. Nuevamente la primavera se hacía presente con todas sus fuerzas, fresca y perfumada brisa, pajarillos revoloteando por los árboles y los hermosos pastizales verdes salpicados de flores multicolores. Aquel día sin duda podía sacar una sonrisa a cualquiera sólo con vivirlo…bueno, a casi cualquiera. Sasuke acaba de despertarse a causa de el sol que no había tenido piedad y lo había alumbrado de lleno en la cara, cosa rara de todas maneras, en su habitación era poco común que los rayos solares lograran llegar a su rostro. Pero no era eso lo que más le molestaba, si no que ahora ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos a causa de que sentía que se le iba a partir la cabeza. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y por alguna razón se sentía un poco más ligero. Cuando el dolor se redujo un poco, fue capaz de abrir los ojos y sentarse a duras penas en la cama. Lo primero que vio fueron manchas, sólo manchas combinadas que luego fueron tomando formas, pero no quedaron totalmente definidas, haciendo que la vista de Sasuke estuviera lo suficientemente borrosa para no poder ver ni siquiera su mano.

"¿Qué demonios ocurrió ayer?"

No recordaba nada de lo pasado el día anterior, todas las imágenes que retenía en su mente eran bastante confusas. Recordaba que se había comenzado a sentir muy extraño luego de que Naruto se cayera, sentía que podía reírse sin razón, que no le importaba lo que le dijeran...bueno, nada propio de él, de todas maneras. Quizás se hubiera desmayado y si era así, había dormido más de la cuenta, por poco había pasado un día entero de su último momento conciente. ¿Pero por qué le dolía de tal manera la cabeza? Sentía que se le iba a partir y su estómago estaba bastante revuelto. No recordaba alguna enfermedad con esos síntomas – extraño cambio de actitud, quedarse dormido (o inconsciente) sin ninguna razón, despertar con un terrible dolor de cabeza y el estómago como un turbulento océano - , pero si recordaba algo que le había dicho su padre cuando pequeño…

**Flash Back **

"Itachi, Sasuke, vengan, tengo que hablarles de algo importante"

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Itachi con desinterés

"Acércate…"

"Bieen…" Itachi se puso de pie y dejó a un lado la revista que había estado leyendo hasta el momento y se sentó frente a su padre

"Tu también, Sasuke" dijo al ver que Sasuke no se movía

"H-hai…" el pequeño Uchiha corrió al lado de su hermano y se sentó, mirando con interés a su padre, feliz que lo tomara en cuenta también a él

"¿Entonces…?" dijo Itachi a modo de apresurar a su padre

"Como ya les dije, quiero hablarles de algo" dijo Fugaku (N/A ¿Ese era el nombre del padre de Itachi y Sasuke, verdad?)

"¿A cerca de qué?" preguntó Sasuke

"Quiero advertirles a cerca de algo que seguro experimentarán cuando sean más grandes…bueno, por lo que yo vi, Itachi ya lo experimentó, pero de todas maneras cumplo con mi rol de padre y les hablo del tema"

Itachi alzó una ceja, no sabiendo de qué demonios hablaba su padre esta vez.

"El tema es: _La borrachera"_

"¡¿Qué¡P-pero yo…!" intentó protestar Itachi sobresaltado

"Calla y cuando termine habla. Bien, como les decía, _la borrachera _es algo vergonzoso que odiaría que ustedes frecuentaran—"

"¿Qué es la-"

"¡Qué me dejes continuar, Sasuke!" exclamó Fugaku

Sasuke dio un salto hacía atrás por la impresión y decidió hacer caso a su padre.

"EJEM. Bien, además de la borrachera y sus vergonzosos efectos tales como: mirada perdida, risas sin ninguna razón, ver elefantes rosados o algún animal de dudoso color, está lo que viene luego… la llamada…_resaca _(N/A la verdad no sé como le dirán en otros países…ustedes entenderán)" miró a Sasuke quien había abierto la boca, pero ante la mirada de su padre, la cerró de inmediato y se quedó rígido "En la resaca podrán notar efectos tales como: mareo, un dolor de cabeza que ni se lo imaginan, estómago revoltoso y otras cosas, dependiendo de la persona y las copas que hayan sido ingeridas"

Hubo un silencio, en que Itachi miró a su padre confundido y Sasuke se contenía las miles de preguntas que tenía.

"Cumplí con mi deber, ahora, a dormir la siesta o algo" se puso de pie y se dispuso a ir, cosa que extrañó a Sasuke, puesto que en cualquier otra ocasión su padre se hubiera quedado conversando con Itachi y lo hubiera felicitado por ser tan genial y todo eso, mientras que a él no hacía nada más que ignorarlo

_"¿Es qué mi padre estará enojado con Itachi?"_ se preguntó Sasuke, sin atreverse a preguntarlo en voz alta

"¡Hey, Hey¡Alto ahí!" Itachi se puso de pie y señaló a su padre con el índice "¡Todavía hay cosas que hablar!"

"¿Cómo qué?" Fugaku se volteó para mirarlo

"A cerca de eso de '_bueno, por lo que yo vi, Itachi ya lo experimentó'_ ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?" preguntó Itachi con tono demandante

"Quiere decir lo que es"

"¡Eh, eh¡Yo nunca me he emborrachado¡Aún soy joven, ni siquiera me venderían sake!"

"Pues de alguna manera te lo conseguiste hace unos días"

"¡Pruébalo!"

"Te vi entrando en el casa bastante tarde, riéndote y caminando en zig-zag" argumentó cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una expresión seria

Entre tanto, Sasuke seguía mirando sin entender, pero sin atreverse a preguntar. ¿Qué tenía de malo caminar en zig-zag? Él acostumbraba hacer eso por los pasillos de su casa.

"_Mejor será no hacerlo en frente de papá_…" pensó Sasuke

"¡¿Qué¿Te refieres a esa vez¡Yo no estaba borracho!!" se defendió Itachi alzando la voz

"Sí lo estabas" afirmó Fugaku intentando conservar la calma

"¡Que no! Primero: no era tarde, eran las siete de la tarde"

"Pero ya era de noche"

"¡Pero era temprano! Bueno, Segundo: me reía del gato que pasaba por el patio esa vez, que en verdad actuaba extraño e intentando saltar se golpeó contra la muralla"

"Quizás, pero aún así caminabas en zig-zag" dijo Fugaku frunciendo el ceño

"¡Y eso qué!"

"¡No tienes defensa¡Estabas ebrio!" una sonrisita victoriosa se asomó en el rostro del padre. Se volteó y caminó hacía la puerta

"Yo camino como quiero. ¡Hey¡No te vayas¡Te dije que-¡"

"Me decepcionaste, Itachi" dijo Fugaku antes de salir del lugar

"…"

Itachi se quedó de pie, mirando el lugar por el cual se había ido su padre, culpándolo de algo que en verdad no había hecho.

"¡Oh, Dios¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Maldito clan y sus estúpidas reglas. Ni siquiera sabía eso de que 'Si llegas cuando ya oscureció, te ríes y caminas en zig-zag estás borracho'" Itachi golpeó la mesa y salió del lugar murmurando "Estúpido clan…"

Y luego de la salida de ambos, padre e hijo, quedó sólo un pequeño y desconcertado Uchiha: Sasuke. No comprendía que había ocurrido y aún tenía dudas, pero tenía claro de que no iría a pedirle a su padre que se las aclarara en ese momento.

"¿Qué es borrachera¿Qué es resaca¿Por qué mi padre dijo 'dependiendo de la persona y las copas que hayan sido ingeridas' si uno no se come las copas, si no la leche o el jugo que hay dentro?"

Dio un suspiro y, sintiendo que había sido una lección absurda y sin sentido – sobre todo para él, al que su padre ni siquiera había hecho caso…otra vez – se puso de pie y tranquilamente abandonó la habitación.

**Flash Back End **

"Duuh… ¿en verdad eso ocurrió?"

En el fondo, lo dudaba, pero le gustaba cambiar ciertos recuerdos haciendo que Itachi quedara en ridículo o algo parecido…pero en verdad había tenido una conversación con su padre y en ese entonces quizás había sido demasiado inocente para entenderlo, pero aunque nunca se atrevió a preguntarle a su padre, con el tiempo y a través de amigos e incluso Itachi logró comprender que era borrachera. Pero¿Podía ser que él, Uchiha Sasuke, se hubiera emborrachado el día anterior y ahora estuviera sufriendo la llamada 'resaca'? No, imposible. Él no bebía, no tenía tiempo para tales estupideces, pero aún así…

"Ese ramen tenía algo…Ja…ese viejo se equivocó, su ramen _sí_ tenía algo…" dijo en voz baja recordando escenas del día anterior

Súbitamente, una fuerte puntada en la cabeza lo acosó, haciendo que instintivamente se llevara una mano hacía la cabeza. En cuanto lo hizo, la puntada desapareció, pero en vez de eso, Sasuke había descubierto algo que no era normal… ¿Desde cuándo tenía el pelo _tan_ revuelto? Se tocó el pelo con las dos manos, palpó por toda su cabeza… ¡Ese no era su peinado! En realidad, eso ni siquiera era un peinado, era… ¡Era sólo pelo y nada más!

Abrió los ojos y forzó su vista a que se estabilizara, necesitaba ver que estaba ocurriendo. Poco a poco las imágenes se fueron aclarando, pero si Sasuke hubiera sabido lo que ocurriría desde ese momento en adelante, hubiera preferido sacarse los ojos y comérselos con aliño.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!"

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces para ver si su vista no lo engañaba, pero cada vez que abría los ojos veía lo mismo.

"¡Ésta no es mi habitación!" dio una rápida mirada al lugar y alzó una ceja, totalmente confundido "¡Ni siquiera es mi casa!"

Intentó salir de la cama, pero su pie se enredó en la sábana y cayó de cara al suelo.

"Estúpida cosa…"

Combatiendo el mareo, desenredó su pie y se incorporó tambaleándose peligrosamente. Dio unas cuantas vueltas y miró por la ventana…Ese ni siquiera era el barrio Uchiha…

Su mente comenzó a pensar en donde podría estar y más importante aún, por qué… ¿Es que Kakashi había tenido la tarea de llevarlo del Ichiraku y lo habría dejado en algún lugar extraño al perderse en 'el sendero de la vida'? Conociéndolo, era posible.

Con la vista más clara, inspeccionó el lugar. Nunca antes había estado allí, sin embargo, algunas cosas le parecían familiares. Su vista se posó en una fotografía encima de la mesita de noche.

"¿Eso es…?"

Se acercó y tomó la fotografía. Allí estaban Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto y él, el primero con las manos en sus dos aprendices hombres; la segunda sonriendo y los dos últimos enfadados el uno con el otro. Era la misma fotografía que tenía él en su habitación y que solamente podría tener uno de los cuatro que conformaban el equipo 7.

"Que día extraño…"

¿Cómo podía ser aquello? Dejó la fotografía en el lugar en el que estaba y la siguió observando… ¿Dónde se encontraba¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar y no en su cómoda habitación?

Su vista pasó de la fotografía a una carta que había en la mesita. La tomó y la volteó…

_Para: Naruto Uzumaki _

"¿¡Naruto!?"

Dejó la carta en su lugar rápidamente, como si su contacto con ella lo quemara. En un rápido maquinar de pensamientos, llegó a la conclusión de que si en aquel lugar había correspondencia para el rubio, era porque esa era su habitación. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? Ese extraño día se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

Miró hacía la puerta y por un momento pensó en salir e irle a pedir una explicación a Kakashi sobre lo que ocurrió, pero se detuvo en seco… ¿Qué pensarían de Sasuke Uchiha si lo vieran salir de la habitación de Naruto Uzumaki? Su reputación podría arruinarse, cosa que no permitiría.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar, intentando recordar que había ocurrido, sin obtener resultados. En una de sus vueltas, levantó la mirada y giró su cabeza hacía la izquierda, en donde había un espejo de buen tamaño.

"…"

Se quedó congelado. Sus ojos y boca se abrieron en sorpresa. Sintió ráfagas de escalofríos que lo hacían tambalearse aún más. Sus ojos y cejas comenzaron a tiritar en forma de tic y por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke hubiera preferido decirle a Itachi que lo quería demasiado y que lo perdonaba por arruinarle la vida en vez de ver lo que reflejaba el espejo.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y los abrió rápidamente. Ese no era su cabello.

Se frotó con fuerza la cara y volvió a mirar su reflejo. Esos no eran sus ojos

Se golpeó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se revolvió el pelo violentamente. Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, cayó en cuenta de algo que lo comenzaba a aterrar. Ese no era su cuerpo.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Una leve sonrisa se alojaba en su rostro mientras contemplaba por el balcón el bello paisaje mañanero de Konoha que ese hermoso día le ofrecía. La suave brisa movía delicadamente su pelo color rosa, mientras que sus ojos verde jade se fijaban en la esquina de la calle, soñando en que alguien aparecería por ahí. 

"Sasuke-kun…" murmuro levemente algo angustiada. El viento se llevó las palabras.

Suspiró y apartó la mirada, sintiéndose estúpida por esperar a que el Uchiha apareciera por su calle. Además, dudaba que Sasuke apareciera tan temprano después de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

**Flash Back **

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Sakura preocupada luego de que Sasuke también se desplomara y se durmiera en el suelo como si fuera una cómoda cama

"No lo sé. Llevémoslos y dejémoslos descansar, mañana sabremos que pasa"

"Bien…" la Haruno sabía que no valía la pena hacerle preguntas a su sensei y menos cuando tenía aquella mirada de 'no es nada grave'

"Yo los llevaré a sus casas. Tú puedes ir a descansar, Sakura" dijo Kakashi mientras subía a Sasuke y Naruto a sus hombros

"Hai. Más tarde pasaré por sus casas para ver si están bien" Sakura sonrió, pero a Kakashi no le pareció una buena idea, ya que frunció levemente el ceño

"Oh, no. No debes ir a sus casas"

"¿Eh¿Por qué?"

"Porque…mmh….ya sabes…" Kakashi miraba a todos lados, intentando encontrar una excusa convincente. A su alrededor no había nada que lo ayudase: tierra, pasto, gente con bolsas llenas de mercadería y un ebrio tirado en la sombra, terminando una botella de sake "No es bueno despertar a los ebrios"

"¿A los ebrios? Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun y Naruto no están ebrios…" la pelirosada rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, comenzando a sospechar del extraño actuar de Kakashi

"De todas maneras, mejor déjalos tranquilos"

"Kakashi-sensei… ¿Qué les ocurre?" preguntó en un tono demandante

"Mañana veremos"

Y sin decir más, Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto desaparecieron tras un 'poof' y una nube de polvo.

**Flash Back End **

"Espero que despierten pronto…necesito saber que les ocurrió"

Sakura se acomodó en su asiento en el balcón y su mente divagó intentando encontrar posibles razones del extraño comportamiento de sus dos compañeros, es decir, de Naruto quizás era aceptable, de él todo se podía esperar, pero de Sasuke Uchiha definitivamente _no_. Nunca había visto a Sasuke reír hasta el día anterior, aunque estaba consciente de que esa era una risa bastante falsa y había sido ocasionada por…bueno, por lo que fuera que haya sido ocasionada.

* * *

_"Han dormido bastante, quizás en verdad si ocurriría algo malo al darle más poción de lo que debí…"_ pensó Kakashi 

El jounin estaba apoyado en un árbol, de brazos cruzados y la apacible mirada que lo caracterizaba. Quizás debería estar preocupado por sus alumnos, quizás debería ir a visitarlos para ver que les ocurría, pero algo en su interior le decía que era mejor esperar a que ellos mismos hicieran su aparición y comprobar si su plan había dado resultado.

_"Si todo va bien, en estos momentos Sasuke debe estar gritando desesperado y Naruto tropezándose por salir de casa…" _

¿Qué efectos podría traer la sobredosis de la poción? Lo más obvio en ese momento sería preguntarle a la anciana con la que se consiguió el famoso líquido, pero prefería no decirle nada, sabiendo que si lo hacía comenzaría darle un sermón a cerca de por qué no debió hacerlo y de que no era para nada responsable y un montón de cosas más.

"¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

El feroz gritó rompió el apacible silencio de aquella hermosa mañana, haciendo que los desconcertados transeúntes giraran la cabeza para ver quien gritaba como si lo estuvieran torturando, pero al hacerlo, no veían nada más que una nube de polvo que parecía seguir a un cuerpo a gran velocidad. Esa persona que parecía correr por su vida, pasó por delante de Kakashi y éste, sin mayor esfuerzo logró distinguirlo y una sonrisa se formó bajo su máscara.

"Todo va perfecto"

Luego de un 'poof', desapareció sin dejar rastro.

**

* * *

**

"¡Hey, Sakura!" llamó una voz desde la calle, haciendo que Sakura se asomara al borde del balcón para ver quien la llamaba

"¿Qué ocurre, Ino?"

"¿Pasó por acá Sasuke-kun?"

"¿Sasuke-kun? No. ¿Por qué?"

Ino parecía bastante agitada, como si hubiera corrido bastante para ir a hablar con la pelirosada. La rubia apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento y le hizo una seña a Sakura para que bajara.

"Voy"

Sakura entró rápidamente a su casa y bajó precipitadamente la escalera, por la expresión de Ino, algo tenía que decirle a cerca de Sasuke-kun y cualquier cosa que tuviera con él merecía la mayor de las prisas.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró de golpe, encontrándose con Ino un poco ya más recuperada, pero aún con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

"¿Ocurre algo¿Algo le pasó a Sasuke-kun?"

"No. Sí. Bueno, no lo sé" respondió Ino haciendo gestos con las manos

"¿Cómo es eso¿Le pasó algo o no?" preguntó la Haruno poniendo sus manos en las caderas

"Quizás, es que hace un rato lo vi pasar y actuaba_ muy_ extraño" explicó Ino en un suspiro

"¿Sasuke-kun, extraño? Ino… ¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Pues…"

**Flash Back **

Una mañana perfecta, un día perfecto, de seguro todo en ese día sería _perfecto y normal. _Por lo menos, eso era lo que pensaba Ino Yamanaka mientras caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y una apacible mirada.

Oh, sí. Se sentía de buen humor ese día y lo demostraba saludando a la gente con la que se le cruzaba, sonriéndoles alegre.

Cuando iba en la mitad de una calle, escuchó un extraño ruido aproximándose a ella, pero no veía nada anormal. Se quedó quieta y miró a todos lados, intentando encontrar la fuente de aquel ruido que era similar al de una estampida de elefantes.

"¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Una persona dobló por la esquina, dirigiéndose hacía ella seguido de una inmensa nube de polvo.

"¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" volvió a gritar la persona

Ino alzó una ceja e intentó reconocer quien era el que gritaba de aquella manera. Poco a poco, a medida que se acercaba, fue descubriendo quien era y cuando lo hizo, casi se desmayó de impresión. Si el sólo hecho de escuchar a alguien gritar de esa manera mientras corría a tal velocidad asustaba, reconocer quien era, era _aterrador._

"¿S-s-sasuke-kun?"

Efectivamente, Sasuke corría como loco en su dirección, con cara de espantado. Parecía escapar del mismísimo demonio, con los brazos en alto y la boca abierta soltando gritos de terror.

"¡Sasuke-kun!!" lo llamó la rubia en cuanto el Uchiha pasó por su lado

Para su sorpresa, el moreno se detuvo y se giró para ver a Ino. No habló, no emitió ningún sonido y en ese momento de silencio la Yamanaka pudo notar que el prodigio de los Uchihas tiritaba de pies a cabeza como un gatito asustado. Ino dio un paso atrás, algo asustada ante la actitud nada normal de Sasuke. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró en cuanto Sasuke la apuntó con un tembloroso dedo índice.

"¿C-c-c-c-c-c-ó…mo me h-has llamad-do?" el ojo y ceja derecho de 'Sasuke' parecían haber adquirido un tic. En cuanto habló, pareció que una ráfaga de escalofríos lo recorrió, ya que se tambaleó entero y luego se apretó la garganta con una mano "¿M-mi voz¿Q-qué le o-ocurre?"

"Uuh… ¿Estás bien, Sasuke-kun?" preguntó Ino temerosa, acercando una mano hacía el chico

"¿S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sasuke-k-kun¿Por qué me…llamas así?" cuestionó 'Sasuke' como si fuera lo más extraño del mundo

"¿Eh? Ese es tu nombre. ¿Estás seguro que estás b—"

"¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke escapó de ahí corriendo, gritando y llorando como un bebé asustado. Ino se quedó allí plantada, congelada y bastante aterrada por lo que acababa de ver. Sasuke, sí, _Sasuke Uchiha_ acababa de irse llorando como un bebé al decirle que su nombre era Sasuke.

Obviamente, ese día ya no era para nada perfecto y aún menos normal.

**Flash Back End **

Una brisa sopló y se coló en el espacio entre las dos amigas. Los ojos de Sakura no eran ahora más que meros puntitos y una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su rostro.

"Me estás bromeando" dijo la pelirosada en un tono plano

"Eso quisiera. ¿Sabes que le puede ocurrir?"

"Ramen" murmuro Sakura con un tic en el ojo

"¿Qué?"

"¡Ramen¡Sabía que debí haberlos ido a ver ayer!"

Sakura no se preocupó por la mirada confundida que le lanzó su amiga que no entendía de que demonios estaba hablando. Y sin siquiera hacerle caso cuando alzó una mano y abrió la boca para decir algo, saltó a un tejado y se dispuso a ir.

"¡Eh¡Sakura¡Espera!"

"Tengo que atender algo, Ino-cerda, luego hablamos"

La kunoichi no esperó respuesta y se echó a correr de tejado en tejado, perdiéndose de vista rápidamente. Ino bufó y se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose ofendida por haber sido ignorada de esa manera.

"Estúpida frentona"

**

* * *

**

"Ahora sí tengo que ver bien, por favor…. ¡MALDICIÓN!"

Sasuke Uchiha seguía frente al espejo, más bien, el _verdadero _Sasuke. Se tapaba los ojos una y otra vez, esperanzando que en cuanto se mirara de nuevo todo estuviera en orden, tal como debía ser. Pero sus deseos nunca se cumplían, ya que cada vez que sacaba las manos de su vista, veía lo mismo en su reflejo: pelo rubio, ojos azules, ropa anaranjada y marcas en las mejillas.

"¡¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ME PASA!!!"

Sasuke se sentó pesadamente en el suelo. ¿Qué demonios ocurría¿Por qué cada vez que se miraba al espejo no veía su cuerpo, si no que el de Naruto?

"Quizás el ramen tenía sake y ahora estoy delirando…" reflexionó Sasuke de brazos cruzados "O quizás… ¡Estoy soñando!"

Se levantó rápidamente. La última idea le había dado esperanzas y lo hacía sentirse más aliviado. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Aquella situación tan absurda correspondía podía corresponder al único mundo que lo alcanzaba en 'absurbidad': el de los sueños.

"Ahora, sólo tengo que despertar" cerró los ojos con fuerzas y esperó unos instantes, pensando que de esa manera despertaría y se encontraría acostado en _su_ cama, en _su_ casa.

Nada. Un minuto….dos….cinco….No lograba despertar. Por más que se esforzaba, en cuanto abría los ojos veía la habitación de Naruto, en vez de su cómodo cuarto.

Seguía intentando una y otra vez, mientras que sus esperanzas se iban esfumando…comenzaba a pensar en que lo absurdo era que hubiera pensado que estaba soñando, verdaderamente su alrededor era _demasiado_ real para ser un sueño.

"¿Qué debo hacer ahora?" Sasuke comenzaba a darse por vencido y las ideas parecían haberse alejado definitivamente de su mente, dando paso a la desesperación, cosa que el Uchiha había estado intentando opacar con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba

TOC TOC

Sasuke se paralizó. Tocaban la puerta. ¡Pero que oportuno momento! Tocaban la puerta y quien quisiese que estuviera del otro lado quería ver a _Naruto Uzumaki_, pero él no lo era, él era _Sasuke Uchiha_¿No es cierto?

TOC TOC TOC

Los golpes fueron más fuertes, de seguro el que golpeaba tenía prisa, pero eso no le importaba, de ninguna manera abriría. Buscaban a _Naruto Uzumaki_…él no era Naruto Uzumaki…No…No lo era…. ¿O sí? Aquel pensamiento lo comenzaba a atormentar ¿Qué tal si en verdad era Naruto Uzumaki y se estaba volviendo loco¿Qué tal si el ramen había tenido alguna cosa que desatara la esquizofrenia y ahora estuviera dando efectos, haciéndolo creer que era _Sasuke Uchiha_? Es decir, quizás era obvio¿Cómo podía ser alguien si no lucía como ese _alguien?_

¡Oh, sí! Lo había descubierto, le había costado, pero lo había logrado. Él no era Sasuke Uchiha, él era Naruto Uzumaki, él era el rubio, no el moreno.

TOC TOC TOC TOC

El que golpeaba casi derribaba la puerta por la violencia de los golpes. Sasuke Uchiha…es decir, Naruto Uzumaki dio un suspiro de alivio y relajó el semblante, sintiéndose bien por no tener ya el problema de identidad.

Querían ver a Naruto Uzumaki, por eso tocaban la puerta¿Por qué no debía abrir ahora que había descubierto que él sí era Naruto?

* * *

"¡Vamos¡Abran la maldita puerta¡Sé que hay alguien ahí!" 

Un chico moreno que vestía una camiseta azul con el símbolo del clan Uchiha golpeaba nerviosamente su pie contra el suelo, mientras esperaba a que alguien abriera la puerta que tenía en frente, la de su casa, la de Naruto Uzumaki.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban desde adentro de la casa y posó rápidamente la vista hacía la puerta, expectante por saber quien se encontraba en _su_ hogar. Pero en vez de alegrarse porque alguien le contestara, se asustó por el hecho que la voz que le contestó era…era la de él.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó en un tono tranquilo desde dentro de la casa

"¿Cómo que '¿Quién es?' ¡Soy yo, Naruto¿Quién demonios eres tú y por qué estás en mi casa?"

"Debe ser un error. Yo soy Naruto y ésta es _mi_ casa. ¿Quién eres?" la persona de adentro parecía estar comenzando a impacientarse

"¡Naru-" se interrumpió, estremeciéndose. Nuevamente se percataba de su 'nueva' voz y entraba en cuenta de que esa no le pertenecía a Naruto, si no que a Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Cómo le creerían que era Naruto si hablaba y se veía como Sasuke? "Digo…soy Sasuke…¡¡¡¡AHORA ABRE LA ENDEMONIADA PUERTA ANTES DE QUE TE ROMPA TODAS LAS VENTANAS, TE RAYE LA CASA Y TE PATEÉ EL TRA—¡!¡¡"

"Que idiota tan agresivo…" la puerta se había abierto, dejando ver un rubio con cara de pocos amigos

"¡¡¿¿QUÉ¡Tú eres yo!!" exclamó Naruto desesperado

"Yo soy yo" dijo el rubio alzando una ceja, cruzándose de brazos

"¡Iie! Tú eres…tú eres... ¡No sé quien eres¡Pero ese cuerpo es el mío!"

Una persona que pasaba por la calle se detuvo y los quedó mirando con cara de 'WTF?'…no era para menos, había dos personas peleándose por una identidad.

"Uuh…ensayamos una obra de teatro, señor, siga su camino" dijo Naruto sonriendo nerviosamente, haciendo un gesto con la mano

Eso dejó al hombre aún más consternado… ¿Sasuke Uchiha le estaba sonriendo¿Aquél ninja que nunca cambiaba su expresión? El hombre apuntó al moreno y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se vió interrumpido por cierto rubio que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"Piérdete" le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo

¿Ahora Naruto Uzumaki lo echaba? Que día tan extraño. El hombre se puso una mano en la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre y estaba delirando, mientras reanudaba su camino murmullando cosas inteligibles.

El moreno tiró al rubio dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta desde dentro. Quería una respuesta y la quería _ya._

"Ahora dime¿Quién demonios eres?"

"Hmp¿Cuál es tu problema, dobe?" preguntó el rubio retrocediendo un paso

_Hmp… _

_Dobe… _

Esas palabras podían venir sólo de una persona…

"¿…Sasuke…?"

El rubio lanzó un leve gemido y se revolvió con fuerza el pelo.

"¿Qué _tú _no eras Sasuke?"

"No. Yo soy Naruto…tú eres Sasuke" dijo Naruto, que le comenzaba a doler la cabeza con tanto enredo

"Pero esto es imposible. Mírate… ¿Te ves como Sasuke o Naruto?"

"Como tú, pero soy Naruto" respondió con firmeza

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" preguntó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos

"Uh…Sasuke….algo tienes mal¿Verdad? Dime¿Hace cuánto que estás despierto?"

"Dos horas" respondió el verdadero Uchiha con un tono que denotaba que eso era irrelevante para él

Naruto dio gracias por haberse despertado hace sólo unos veinte minutos, si no, de seguro estaría sufriendo un problema de identidad como Sasuke lo hacía en esos momentos, y si eso hubiera ocurrido, vivirían en cuerpos cambiados sin si quiera saberlo, pero él estaba seguro de que era Naruto, y no Sasuke,

"Bien, bien, Sasuke. Creo que el tiempo que has estado despierto te ha hecho mal. Léeme los labios…yo-soy-Naruto. Tú-eres-Sasuke" lo último lo dijo como si le estuviera enseñando a un niño pequeño

"Uh…entonces…" Sasuke comenzaba a volver en sí, dándose cuenta de la situación, sintiéndose ridículo al haber pensado que en verdad era Naruto¿Era su culpa? No. Cualquiera podría haber pensado lo mismo en su posición "Bien. Yo soy Sasuke. Ahora¿Por qué _tú_ tienes mi cuerpo?"

"Me gustaría saberlo…" el ahora moreno soltó un suspiro y se tendió plácidamente en _su_ cama

"¡Dobe¡No es tiempo para relajarse¡Tenemos una extraña situación que resolver!" exclamó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

"Sí, lo sé" asintió Naruto, sentándose en el borde de la cama "Deberíamos hablar con Kakashi-sensei, de seguro él sabrá que hacer"

"¿Estás loco o te has vuelto más idiota de lo común?"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Naruto sin entender, en verdad veía su opción como algo inteligente

"¿Tú crees que nos tomaría en cuenta?"

"Hai"

"¿Tomarías en cuenta a Kakashi y Sakura si te dijeran que cambiaron cuerpos por razones que no conocen?" preguntó Sasuke rodando los ojos

"Iie"

"¿Entonces?"

"No sé. Te toca a ti pensar" dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros

Se produjo un silencio. Sasuke se estaba quemando el cerebro pensando alguna idea de que harían ahora que sus cuerpos estaban cambiados. Naruto sólo lo miraba, esperando a que dijera algo, después de todo, él era el inteligente y por más que hubieran cambiado de cuerpos, las mentes seguían intactas.

"Bien. Ya sé lo que haremos" habló finalmente Sasuke soltando un suspiro de resignación

"¿Qué?"

"Nada" respondió el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos

"¡¿NANI¿¡QUÉ ACASO QUIERES QUEDARTE ASÍ PARA SIEMPRE?!" gritó Naruto poniéndose de pie de un salto

"Iie. No me refiero a eso…" Sasuke apartó la mirada…era tan extraño estar hablando consigo mismo… "Debemos guardar silencio a cerca de esto, Naruto"

"¿Por qué?"

"Ya te lo dije. Nadie nos creería y además, nos considerarían locos. Debemos esperar a que pase un tiempo, quizás esto se pase"

"¿Qué haremos mientras tanto?"

"Ugh…odio decirlo, pero…debemos vivir la vida del otro. Nadie puede saber que yo soy tú y que tú eres yo" dijo Sasuke volteándose hacía la puerta

"¿Vivir tu vida¿Te refieres a que debo ser el amargado _Sasuke Uchiha_?" preguntó Naruto en tono burlón, que, trasladado a la voz de Sasuke, más que enfadar asustaba

"Ya cállate, dobe" Sasuke dio unos cuantos hacía la puerta, intentando ignorar a Naruto, pero el Uzumaki ya había empezado con su juego de 'molestar a Sasuke' y cuando iniciaba, le gustaba terminar de buena manera

"No será tan difícil ser tú" agregó Naruto siguiéndolo "Es decir¿Qué tanto puede costar decir 'Hmp' todo el día y ser un teme amargado?"

"Hmp. Me costará menos a mí ser un idiota hiperactivo que ande a la siga de Sakura todo el día y pida ramen a cambio de su vida" replicó Sasuke volteándose, una sonrisa se satisfacción alojada en su rostro

**Continuará… **

Dios mío, que capítulo raro y enredado xD. Lo siento, pero esto es lo que se saca escribiendo de madrugada (en estos momentos son las 6 de la mañana) Espero que me sepan perdonar por este capítulo U. Apuesto a que nadie pensó que este sería el tema del fic…bueno, ya lo ven. ¿Por qué lo hice? Pues…no sé….he visto fic de este tipo, pero la mayoría son yaoi o los afectados no son Naruto y Sasuke.

PD: siento haber hecho de Sasuke un loco en este capítulo, pero entiéndanlo ¿Qué pensarían si despertaran un día con el cuerpo de su mejor amigo(a)?

Sin nada más que decir, me voy a dormir . . Gracias por leer.

**Dejen reviews**, por favor TT (este fic tiene 819 hits y 21 reviews…cosa que me decepciona un poco xD, por favor, tú que lees y no tienes pensado dejar un reviews, hazlo, no tiene por qué ser extenso… De todas maneras, no puedo obligarlos, así que es decisión de ustedes)

V

V

V

V

V

**¡GO! **


	5. La pesadilla empieza

* * *

**Avisos: **Como ya dije, nada. Recuerden que no es yaoi, así que a los amantes de este género retrocedan (a menos que toleren leer una historia que no sea así sin dejar comentarios poco constructivos). Supongo que las parejas serán SasuSaku y NaruHina (en menor nivel). 

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes presentes en este fanfic me pertenecen.

**Edad de los personajes: **En el anterior capítulo le puse 15, ahora no recuerdo por que lo hice, así que déjenlo en lo normal nada más (12).

**Signos: **"lalalala" conversación normal (sí, cambié de formato XD)

_Letras cursivas _énfasis en alguna palabra

"_nuevamente palabras cursivas"_ entre comillas lo considero como pensamiento, pero si dice algo así como "hola _como_ estás" no quiere decir que la palabra 'como' la esté pensando, si no que en ese caso se utiliza como énfasis

La línea que atraviesa significa cambio de escena.

* * *

**Cap.4 "La pesadilla empieza para Sasuke"**

"Hmp. Me costará menos a mí ser un idiota hiperactivo que ande a la siga de Sakura todo el día y pida ramen a cambio de su vida" replicó Sasuke volteándose, una sonrisa se satisfacción alojada en su rostro

Sasuke, satisfecho por la cara de ofendido que ponía Naruto, siguió caminando hacía la puerta. Puso la mano en la perilla, pero antes de abrir la puerta, se volteó para mirar a Naruto.

"Escucha, dobe. Desde ahora yo soy tú y tu eres yo, quiero que te quede eso bien claro para que no cometas alguna estupidez"

"Hmp…"

"Así está bien"

El Uchiha se volteó nuevamente y abrió la puerta, el sol bañando su rostro con luz. Con rostro inexpresivo – bastante raro en el cuerpo de Naruto – caminó hacía la calle, seguido de Naruto, quien al contrario del rubio llevaba una sonrisa tallada en el rostro, la misma que tenía cada mañana al salir de su casa – y si ver a Naruto tan serio era extraño, ver a Sasuke sonriendo lo era aún más-.

"Teme…" lo llamó Naruto, caminando al lado del Uchiha

"¿Hn?"

"Agh, el 'hn' no se ve bien en mi…lo anotaré para tener en cuenta no decirlo" Naruto sacó de quien sabe donde una libretita naranja y un lápiz de igual color

"Sólo dime que quieres, dobe" lo apresuró Sasuke, en verdad no estaba de humor

"Ese tono amargado tampoco…" Naruto anotó eso también la famosa libretita. Sasuke giró la cabeza, mirándolo con un brillo asesino en los ojos "Y eso mirada asesina tampoco…" escribió rápidamente, como si estuviera dejando su última carta antes de morir "Bien, bien. Como te iba diciendo…" miró asustado a Sasuke y guardó la libretita "¿Tienes alguna idea de qué ocurrió? Es decir¿Qué puede haber pasado para que nos haya ocurrido esto?"

"Ojalá supiera, pero no tengo idea. Pero si hay algo que sé, es que tiene que ver con el ramen de ese viejo"

"¿El viejo del Ichiraku¡Hey¡Su ramen no puede estar malo¡Yo siempre voy a comer ramen y nunca me ha pasado nada!" exclamó Naruto situándose delante de Sasuke, moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo

Algunas personas que pasaban por allí les lanzaron miradas extrañas, las que no pasaron desapercibidas para Sasuke, pero sí para Naruto. ¿Qué ocurría allí? Pensando, mirando, pellizcándose para comprobar de que no estaban durmiendo, la gente se preguntaba desde cuando Uchiha Sasuke iba a comer al Ichiraku ramen y no sólo eso ¿Desde cuándo era tan alegre y sonreía de esa forma?

"¿Qué miran¿Les debo dinero o me parezco a algún familiar suyo?" preguntó Sasuke con arrogancia

Eso tampoco era nada normal. ¿Naruto hablándoles con arrogancia, el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados? Algo estaba mal en ese día, en eso todos concordaban. Casi asustados por la actitud de aquellos ninjas, cada persona siguió su camino, aún con la 'aterradora' imagen dándoles vuelta en la cabeza.

"…Y me ha dado varias veces ramen gratis así que dudo que él—" Sasuke, dando un gruñido, se apresuró en tapar la boca de Naruto con su mano, hartado de el monólogo de su amigo "Mhmmh"

"¡Baka! No hables estupideces…"

"Tú fuiste quien iniciaste el tema de que el viejo del ramen nos había hecho algo" dijo Naruto retirando la mano de Sasuke

"Yo no dije que nos había hecho algo, dije que el _ramen_ tenía algo…" el Uchiha, con el ceño fruncido, reanudó su camino

"Ah, ya veo. ¿Piensas qué alguien puso a propósito algo en nuestro ramen?" preguntó Naruto cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, siguiendo a Sasuke

"Es lo más probable"

"¿Tienes algún sospechoso?"

"Iie" negó Sasuke cerrando los ojos, con las manos en los bolsillos "Pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que cuando averigüe quien fue el imbécil le daré una lección que nunca olvidará"

"¿Uh¿Una lección¿Le enseñarás la lección de 'no comas galletitas justo después de salidas del horno porque te hacen mal para la barriga'?" preguntó Naruto con un tono tonto

Una enorme gota de sudor cayó por la nuca de Sasuke.

"En verdad eres un idiota…" dijo el Uchiha en un suspiro, apresurando el paso para no contagiarse los –como él les llamaba- 'gérmenes de la estupidez de Naruto'

"¡Aww¡Era una broma!" exclamó Naruto intentando a alcanzar a Sasuke "¡No tienes sentido del humor!"

"Hasta las sillas me podrían contar chistes más graciosos que los tuyos…"

"¿Nani¿Teme¿Desde cuándo hablas con las sillas? Yo pensé que eso no se podía…Wow, en verdad eres raro…"

* * *

Sakura había bajado de los tejados en cuanto estuvo cerca de la casa de Naruto. Corría por la calle, haciendo a un lado a la gente. 

"_Sasuke-kun….Naruto debe saber algo…" _pensaba

De pronto, en cuanto dobló por una esquina lo que vio hizo que casi se desmayara. Se quedó observando, perpleja, congelada, _aterrada_…Acercándose a elle venían Naruto y Sasuke y al parecer aún no la habían visto. Los ojos de Sakura no se fijaron precisamente en los dos, si no que en uno de sus compañeros: 'Sasuke'.

Para desgracia de los dos ninjas, Sakura no los podría haber encontrado en peor momento. Naruto, con el cuerpo de Sasuke, se encontraba delante del Uchiha real, caminando hacía atrás y los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza y parecía estar intentando convencer a Sasuke de algo, pero este no prestaba atención y sólo intentaba mirar hacía adelante sin fijarse en su molesto compañero.

"¡Ya, ya, teme! No seas amargado, que sólo estaba bromeando" dijo Naruto

"Me dejas en vergüenza"

En ese momento, cuando Naruto ladeó un poco la cabeza alzando una ceja, Sasuke pudo ver detrás del moreno a su compañera que los miraba perpleja, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca hasta el suelo. La reacción de Sasuke tampoco fue muy distinta a la de Sakura, la verdad no esperaba verla precisamente a ella en esos momentos.

"Sólo cambiamos de cue-mfmfmfmfmmfm…!!!"

La boca de Naruto había sido tapada por la mano de Sasuke, quien lo apretaba con fuerzas, mientras miraba nervioso a Sakura notando que su maniobra no había logrado más que acrecentar su sorpresa…¿Naruto pudiendo atrapar a Sasuke de esa manera? Eso era prácticamente imposible.

"Ya-cállate-Sasuke" le dijo el Uchiha quitándole la mano de la boca, esperanzado de que Naruto hubiera comprendido el mensaje

"¡Por qué hiciste eso, teme!" exclamó Naruto alzando un puño, mirando desafiante al ninja que tenía en frente

"…" Sakura parecía estar inconsciente, pero de pie

"Cállate…." Sasuke no hizo una petición, dio una orden notablemente…pero de todas maneras, su decisión fue errada, era obvio que Naruto no aceptaría órdenes de su rival tan fácilmente

"Iie, no me callo" dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos "¿Por qué habría de?"

"¿Por qué mejor no le das los buenos días a nuestra compañera que está _justo detrás de ti?"_ preguntó Sasuke entre dientes, señalando con el índice a Sakura que aún estaba en shock

La expresión de Naruto cambió instantáneamente ante esas palabras. Sus ojos parecieron achicarse, su boca se torció y una gota de sudor cayó por su nuca. Lentamente se volteó y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sakura.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, idiota?" preguntó Naruto entre dientes, asegurándose de que Sakura no los escucharía

"Te lo dije, mil veces estúpido"

"¿S-s-s-s-asuke-kun…?" lo llamó Sakura llevándose una mano a la altura de la boca

"Buenos días, Sakura-chan" Naruto agitó la mano en forma de saludo, esbozando la típica sonrisa que le dedicaba a la pelirrosa cuando la saludaba por las mañanas

Eso ya era peor. Sakura sintió que ya cualquier cosa podía ser posible, incluso comer libros de almuerzo. Es decir, primero que todo¿Desde cuándo Sasuke la saludaba¿Desde cuándo Sasuke la saludaba con una sonrisa¿Desde cuándo Sasuke sonreía? Si eso había ocurrido, ahora todo era posible…todo…

Si Sakura estaba sorprendida, anonadada, etc., Sasuke estaba totalmente destruido. No había pasado ni una hora y Naruto ya lo había arruinado todo. Debía pensar en algo, debía hacerlo rápido antes de que Sakura se desmayara o de que alguien más viera la escena.

"Me ganaste la apuesta" dijo finalmente, intentando sonar lo más real posible

"¿Me hablas a mí?" preguntó Naruto señalándose

"No, a tu abuela. ¡Claro que ti!"

"No entiendo de que me hablas¿Qué apuesta?" el moreno alzó una ceja, mirándolo consternado

Sasuke no lo podía creer. Simplemente no lo podía creer. ¿En verdad Naruto era tan tonto? Es decir¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que había metido la pata y ahora él estaba intentando arreglar lo ocurrido?

"Ya sabes…esa apuesta…"

"No hemos apostado nada que yo recuerde" dijo Naruto analizando el rostro de Sasuke que parecía estar cada vez más afligido

"No bromees. _La apuesta" _dijo Sasuke clavándole la mirada

"Uhm… ¿Qué apuesta? En verdad no te entiendo"

Sasuke arrastró una mano por su rostro, decepcionado completamente de su compañero. Sin soportar más pasó su brazo por el cuello del moreno jalándolo hacía abajo para poder hablarle el oído (hay que recordar que Sasuke es más alto que Naruto).

"Idiota. Estoy intentando salvarnos. Has arruinado todo como de costumbre. Tú sólo sígueme la corriente"

"¿Lo he arruinado?" preguntó Naruto algo confundido "¿Por qué?"

Sasuke abrió un poco los ojos y le mandó su mirada (marca registrada, no la copien, es sólo de él xD) de 'eres un estúpido'. Dio un pesado pero silencioso suspiro y cerró los ojos para encontrar la manera de explicarle a Naruto las cosas rápida pero claramente.

"Escucha…" murmuró finalmente el Uchiha "¿Alguna vez he tratado yo a Sakura de Sakura-_chan?"_

"Iie, pero lo prefiero así, no quiero que te acerques a Sakura-chan a menos que…"

"Ya cállate, abuelita parlanchina" lo cortó Sasuke fastidiado "Bien, tú lo has dicho. Yo no la trato de –chan, no le sonrío cuando le doy los buenos días, de hecho¡Ni siquiera la saludo!"

"Por eso me dan ganas de golpearte cada día, deberías-" dijo Naruto un tanto amargo

"A mí me dan ganas de golpearte cada segundo, pero ese no es el punto" lo volvió a cortar Sasuke "Escucha, Naruto. Ya dijimos que nadie sabría de este problema… ¡Y ya te dije que deberíamos actuar como el otro! De esta manera no colaboras en nada, idiota"

Naruto se quedó pensativo unos breves segundos y luego asintió seriamente, liberándose del agarre de Sasuke, quien lo miró algo extrañado.

"Déjamelo a mí, esto será muy fácil, sólo procura hacer lo mismo" le murmuro mirándolo de reojo

Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza y se volteó junto a Naruto, enfrentando la mirada perpleja de Sakura.

"¿Pasa algo, Sakura?" preguntó Naruto imitando el tono gélido que usaba Sasuke comúnmente

"No…es decir, sí…es decir….ustedes….raro…" logró articular Sakura, señalándolos con un dedo tembloroso

Sasuke, frunciendo el seño, se dispuso a dar su comentario sin pensarlo, de todos modos estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso, pero no logró ni siquiera abrir la boca cuando Naruto lo interrumpió.

"Hmp. Así nadie entiende" se volteó hacía Sasuke con el cejo fruncido, quien lo miraba con una ceja alzada "Hablando de otra cosa, idiota, sí te gane la apuesta"

"Hm…hai…" afirmó el rubio

"Eres tan perdedor como siempre"

"¿Qué¡Cállate pedazo de-"

Sasuke se quedó callado al captar la mirada de Naruto, que claramente le decía que sólo estaba haciendo su parte del 'trato'.

"Hmp…" gruñó levemente el rubio

Sakura ahora se sentía más aliviada y su rostro volvía a la normalidad, después de todo, Sasuke sí estaba normal…o por lo menos eso creía en ese instante.

"¿De qué apuesta hablan, chicos?" preguntó la pelirrosa acercándose a sus compañeros con una sonrisa

Una gota de sudor cayó por la nuca de Sasuke, lo habían atrapado, en verdad no sabía que apuesta era ya que obviamente era una excusa. Naruto lo miró de reojo con la seriedad característica de Sasuke esperando que resolviera ese problema por sí solo, en verdad estaba haciendo muy bien su papel de Sasuke.

"Es algo entre nosotros" intervino Naruto, cruzándose de brazos mientras le dirigía una mirada a Sakura que le indicaba que hasta ahí llegaban las preguntas

"Ya veo…"

Sasuke miró a Naruto disimulando su intriga… ¿Desde cuándo actuaba así Naruto¿Desde cuando era tan…._amargado_…? Es decir, Naruto siempre le sonreía a Sakura, siempre la trataba bien, la defendía, no dejaba que ni siquiera una mosca se le acercara porque era '_su Sakura-chan' _pero ahora….

"¿Qué miras, dobe?" preguntó Naruto con inexpresividad

Eso fue aún más sorpresivo. ¿Desde cuándo lo trataba de dobe?

"Nada" respondió inconscientemente

"Entonces vámonos, recuerda que tenemos que hacer algo"

"Hn…"

Sin decir más, Naruto pasó por al lado de Sakura y siguió caminando sin mirar atrás, dejando plantado a Sasuke aún confundido y a una melancólica Sakura.

"Entonces…Ino me mintió…" murmulló la pelirrosa con melancolía, mirando el caminar del moreno

"¿Qué te dijo Ino?" preguntó Sasuke con tono frío

"Esa cerda…."

Sakura cerró el puño con fuerzas y una venita se le formó en su frente, mientras Sasuke la miraba con una ceja alzada… ¿Es qué acaso estaba sorda o él era mudo?

"No tengo idea que pretende…" continuó con su monólogo la pelirrosa

"¿Qué te dijo?" insistió Sasuke un poco más fuerte

"…Obviamente quedarse con Sasuke-kun…quizás lo hizo para hacerme quedar mal con él… ¡Agh¡Que tonta es si cree que lo logrará!"

"_¿Hacerla quedar mal conmigo?¿De qué demonios habla ahora?"_ se preguntó Sasuke intentando captar la atención de Sakura con una mano, pero al parecer su compañera estaba en otra dimensión, en una en la que Naruto no tenía importancia "Hey¿Qué te dijo Ino?"

Obviamente su intento fue en vano, Sakura siguió con su monólogo contra Ino. La verdad no era que de pronto le interesara lo que Ino le decía a Sakura sobre él, si no que todo lo que Ino ahora dijera de él tenía que ver con algo que hizo Naruto con su cuerpo…y eso si le importaba. Recordando esas razones, siguió insistiendo pero no tuvo respuesta…así que tuvo que optar por lo único que se le ocurrió.

"Te ves fea…" dijo con voz fría y fuerte

Por un segundo pensó que ni siquiera eso haría efecto, pero notó que estaba equivocado cuando Sakura se cayó repentinamente y sus brazos cayeron a cada lado de su cuerpo, como si le hubieran quitado la vida de su cuerpo. En verdad Sasuke pensó que se había muerto.

"Naruto…" lo llamó con voz de ultratumba la pelirrosa, indicándole a Sasuke que si estaba viva...

Sasuke oyó como Sakura hacia sonar los huesos de sus manos y comprendió que se avecinaba algo nada bueno, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme mirando la espalda de Sakura. Pero no duró mucho su fortaleza, ya que su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse extraño cuando Sakura comenzó a girar lentamente la cabeza hasta lo más atrás que pudo para mirarlo, en verdad esa escena le recordaba a el 'El Exorcista'.

La mirada….esa mirada que ahora le dirigía la conocía…la había visto antes….cada vez que Sakura golpeaba a alguien utilizaba esa mirada como anuncio de muerte. La verdad nunca pensó que la utilizaría con él y aunque lo hiciera, la verdad no pensó que fuera a sentir un escalofrío como el que ahora pasaba por su espalda. Pero obviamente no dejaría que Sakura viera lo que sentía ahora, eso nunca, es decir, por más que se viera como Naruto el seguía siendo Sasuke.

Bueno, como era obvio, la terquedad y orgullo de Sasuke lo traicionaron y no entendió que ocurrió por unos momentos hasta que se vio incrustado en la pared de la calle.

"Para que aprendas y no te metas, BAKA" dijo Sakura mientras se marchaba del lugar resoplando notablemente enfadada

Aún semi-inconsciente, Sasuke cayó desde la muralla y quedó sentado en la pared, con la espalda apoyada en el muro. Se quedó un instante en esa posición hasta que un pequeño golpecito en el brazo derecho lo sacó de su semi-inconsciencia.

"¿Eh?"

Sasuke giró la cabeza y al hacerlo se encontró con un pequeño niño de pelo castaño con una delgada rama en la mano. Estaba detrás de un pésimo camuflaje que intentaba imitar a la pared que tenía en su espalda, obviamente no consiguiéndolo, ya que no era más que un papel arrugado.

Al notar la mirada de Sasuke, el niño intentó esconderse detrás del papel, pero hiciera lo que hiciera, era imposible ocultarse en aquel totalmente-mal-diseñado camuflaje.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" preguntó Sasuke, una gota de sudor cayendo por su nuca

"¡Tsk¡No esperaba menos de ti!" el niño tiró al suelo su 'grandioso' camuflaje y se puso delante de Sasuke mirándolo con una ceja alzada "Parece que te golpearon fuerte de nuevo, nii-san"

"Hn. Piérdete…" Sasuke apartó la mirada, en verdad no estaba de humor para soportar a un niño

"¡Hey¿Qué te ocurre, nii-san?"

"Escucha…eh…mmh…K…¿Cómo te llamabas?"

"Se llama Konohamaru"

Sasuke alzó la mirada y se encontró a Naruto de brazos cruzados, sonriéndole con suficiencia.

"¿Eh¡Sasuke-san! No pensaba que recordarías mi nombre. Es un honor" dijo Konohamaru entusiasmado

"Je" Naruto se agachó y le dio una palmada en el pelo a Sasuke, quien lo miraba con odio acumulado.

"¡Suéltame, BAKA!" le gritó apartando la cabeza "¿Se puede saber dónde te metiste?"

"Oh, Naruto está de mal humor¿No es así¿No será por el golpe que le acaban de dar?" preguntó burlonamente Naruto con una sonrisa molesta

Sasuke no pudo articular alguna palabra a causa de la rabia que le hacía un nudo en la garganta, estómago, pies, cabeza, pelo….bueno, estaba enrabiado entero, la verdad ese era un asqueroso día.

"Normalmente Sasuke-san no habla con nosotros…en verdad yo también me siento halagado que lo haga" dijo Udooon

"Igual yo…" dijo Moegi dirigiéndole una mirada 'seductora' a Naruto

En ese momento Sasuke recién notó a los otros dos niños, al parecer habían estado detrás de Konohamaru… ¡Bah! A quien engañaba, la verdad no los había visto porque no le importaba.

"Como no hablarles a ustedes…soy el fan número uno del escuadrón Konohamaru" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, mirando de reojo a Sasuke

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. ¿Dónde había quedado su trato¿Qué había pasado con la antigua actitud de Naruto¿Por qué demonios insistía en humillarlo?

"¡¿EH¡¡Tenemos un fan y no es nada más y nada menos que Sasuke U-..!!"

Konohamaru no pudo seguir gritando entusiasmado debido a una fuerte mano que tapó su boca por completo, obligándolo a quedarse callado.

"No hagas eso, Naruto" dijo Naruto mirando como Sasuke sostenía con fuerzas a Konohamaru, mientras que Moegi y Udoon sólo miraban extrañados

"Ya sabíamos que eras algo celoso, Naruto-niisan, pero esto…" dijo Udoon rascándose la nuca

"¡NO ESTOY CELOSO!" exclamó Sasuke soltando a Konohamaru

"Si estás celoso"

"Sí que lo está"

"Sí¡Naruto está celoso!"

Sasuke pronto se vio rodeado de gritos acusándolo de celoso, tanto de Konohamaru, Moegi, Udooon e incluso Naruto que lo señalaba con el índice, mientras que por dentro se partía de la risa.

"¡Tú cállate, dobe!" dijo Sasuke empujando a Naruto, haciendo que llegara el silencio nuevamente

"¿Qué pasó, Naruto?" preguntó Naruto burlescamente, mientras aguantaba las ganas de reirse a causa del enfado de Sasuke

"¿Qué pasó con lo que habíamos acordado?" preguntó en voz más baja

"Yo estoy haciendo mi parte…" respondió Naruto

"¿¡De qué hablas¡Yo nunca sería fan de estos mocosos!"

Naruto no dijo nada, sólo lo miraba divertido, mordiéndose el labio inferior para aguantar la risa, en verdad era todo un placer molestar a Sasuke. Por otro lado, el Uchiha estaba que reventaba de ira y la expresión de Naruto empeoraba aún más las cosas.

"¡¡SE ACABÓ¡TÚ Y YO VAMOS A BUSCAR A ALGUIEN QUE NOS AYUDE AHORA MISMO!!" gritó Sasuke tomando de la camisa a Naruto

"Eh, eh, cálmate" dijo Naruto soltándose del agarre de Sasuke "Tienes un compromiso que cumplir antes, ya sabes, algo que no te puedes saltar"

"Un… ¿Compromiso? Yo no he…"

"Dijiste que hoy jugarías a los ninjas con nosotros, Naruto-niisan" interrumpió Konohamaru corriendo hacía Sasuke

"Ah, sí, claro… ¿¡JUGAR A LOS NINJAS?! Pero yo no he-"intentó explicar Sasuke desesperado

"Lo prometiste, lo juraste, no puedes decir lo contrario ahora, Naruto" dijo Moegi poniéndose a un lado de Konohamaru

"Las promesas no se rompen así como así, además, hace mucho tiempo que llevabas aplazando esto" argumentó Udooon

La ceja y ojo de Sasuke habían recobrado el tic. Su boca permanecía abierta mientras pasaba la mirada de Naruto hacía los tres niños que lo miraban fijamente.

"¡Vamos!" exclamaron los tres niños tomando a Sasuke de diferentes partes de su ropa, arrastrándolo del lugar

"Adiós, Naruto. Ten un buen momento jugando a los ninjas…!!" le gritó Naruto antes de que Sasuke desapareciera por una esquina, arrastrado por Konohamaru y compañía

Sasuke pataleaba y tiraba puñetazos a todas partes intentando zafarse de los niños, pero ya no había nada que hacer, sólo pudo observar reír a Naruto antes de doblar por la esquina.

"Esto no está tan mal…" se dijo Naruto a sí mismo, caminando en dirección opuesta por la que se habían llevado a Sasuke

* * *

**Esa Noche….**

Una brisa fresca recorría las solitarias calles de Konoha. El silencio bailaba con la penumbra en cada rincón formando un ambiente bastante desolado pero a la vez hermoso, ni siquiera un ave rompía la tranquilidad del momento. Cada persona (a excepción de los ebrios que estaban los bares) descansaba felizmente en su casa, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de aquella hermosa y romántica noche…todos excepto…Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ese Naruto me las va a pagar todas y con intereses…"

El ahora rubio acababa de entrar al barrio Uchiha y su humor no podría estar peor. Había estado jugando toda la tarde con Konohamaru y Cia. sin descansar, la verdad ese día había sido uno de los peores de su vida.

"…ya verá mañana…." Seguía maldiciendo Sasuke mientras entraba a su casa arrastrando los pies

Subió las escaleras de mala gana, con el cejo fruncido y maldiciendo a su hiperactivo compañero. Se lavó los dientes, se puso pijama y se acostó rápidamente en su cama, en verdad necesitaba descansar de aquel horrendo día.

"Quizás…quizás estoy soñando…" se intentó esperanzar

Pero todo era muy real para ser un sueño, o más bien dicho, una pesadilla, y una muy mala. ¿Qué había hecho para que le estuviera pasando eso?

"Naruto parece disfrutar humillándome…." Dijo enfadado

Y era verdad, lo único que hizo bien del día fue el instante en que estuvieron con Sakura…aquel momento en que actuó tan _raro. _Nunca pensó que Naruto la trataría así, tan mal, tan indiferente, es decir, quizás estuviera actuando como él, pero él no era así¿O sí?

Y con ese último pensamiento en la mente se quedó dormido, agotado, agobiado, deseando que el próximo día pudiera encontrar alguna forma de volver a la normalidad.

* * *

Naruto ya estaba acostado y un poco adormilado en su cama. Tenía la ventana entre abierta para poder disfrutar de aquella exquisita brisa. 

"Quizás no debí hacer caso a Sasuke….perdóname, Sakura-chan…"

Naruto sufría por haberse comportado de aquella forma con Sakura. ¿Pero qué culpa tenía él? Habían acordado comportarse como se veían y él sólo hizo lo que Sasuke hacía cada día, ser indiferente, ser amargado…ser arrogante.

"Eso no es excusa…" murmuró molesto volteándose precipitadamente

Ahora que lo pensaba¿Por qué debía hacerle caso a Sasuke¿Por qué debía actuar como amargado si ahora tenía la oportunidad de acercarse a Sakura? Ahora podría hacer lo que quisiera, podría hacer a Sakura feliz, podría actuar como ella quisiera que Sasuke fuera, haría todo lo posible por hacerla feliz, todo lo que Sasuke no hacía. Quizás eso le costaría miradas raras y el odio de Sasuke, pero¿Qué podía perder él? Es decir, lo único que podría hacer Sasuke sería comportarse mal también pero la gente ya lo tenía catalogado como problemático así que lo que hiciera daría lo mismo.

Podía darse cuenta que estar en el cuerpo de Sasuke había cambiado su mundo, sabía que ninguna mujer lo golpearía, nadie lo criticaría y todos lo alabarían, no importa como se comportara, sabía que al gran Sasuke Uchiha las chicas lo querrían como fuera…y eso era una gran ventaja para Naruto.

"Desde mañana todo cambiará…" dijo en un murmuro antes de dormirse

* * *

**Al otro día...**

El sol había salido hace un rato y ya se podía sentir su calor en Konoha. La gente ya había salido a trabajar y ya se podía ver bastante caminando por las calles. A esa hora, apoyado en el barandal del puente, se encontraba Sasuke esperando a que su equipo y sensei llegaran. Observaba inexpresivamente el agua como fluía bajo sus pies, tranquila, cristalina, fresca…

Los pensamientos del ahora rubio estaban centrados sólo en una cosa: intentar encontrar al culpable de su gran problema y penar en la manera de torturarlo de modo que sufriera tanto que desearía no haber nacido.

No le encontraba ninguna gracia estar en otro cuerpo y menos en el del su rival, Naruto. Debía encontrar una manera de volver a su cuerpo y ahora juraba no aceptar ninguna invitación a comer algo.

"Sabía que era una mala idea…." Murmuro frunciendo el ceño

Repentinamente sintió el olor a cerezo llegar a sus narices, ese dulce olor que parecía una invasión en aquella estación. Por alguna razón sintió que ese olor que acaba de llegarle no pertenecía precisamente a un cerezo de verdad…

"¡Sasuke-kun!" oyó gritar a una voz femenina a los lejos

Reconoció esa voz inmediatamente. Miró de reojo hacía el lado, donde pudo ver a la distancia a una chica corriendo animosamente hacía el puente, con una luminosa sonrisa en el rostro y la mano alzada a modo de saludo. No tardó mucho en llegar al lado de Sasuke y cuando lo hizo se detuvo repentinamente bajando la mano y alzando una ceja. Instantáneamente la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció, reemplazada por una evidente frustración.

"Naruto…" murmuró cruzando los brazos "Creí que tú llegabas más tarde…"

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, mirándola sólo por el rabillo del ojo. Sintió una extraña sensación el estómago que se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado. ¿Qué era eso? Nunca lo había sentido antes.

Sasuke, conservando su orgullo, sólo volvió a mirar el río fluir, eso lo tranquilizaba, lo hacía olvidarse de la presencie de Sakura allí.

Pasaron un rato así, Sasuke sin mirar a Sakura, metido en sus pensamientos, ignorándola por completo. Por otro lado, Sakura se sentía algo incómoda. Es decir, algo había raro y de eso no había duda. ¿Desde cuándo Naruto se comportaba tan indiferente? Naruto hubiera protestado por una hora entera que lo hayan menospreciado de esa manera, pero ahora sólo le daba la espalda, la mirada baja y un aire ausente. ¿Qué ocurría?

"Naruto…" el llamado de lo llevó el aire, pero alcanzó a ser oído por Sasuke

El Uchiha no reaccionó. Bien escuchó la voz de Sakura, pero no sentía que lo llamaban a él, llamaban a Naruto, él era Sasuke. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a todo esto y por más que se viera como el hiperactivo de su compañero no podía responder como si en verdad lo fuera.

De pronto, Sasuke sintió una cálida mano posarse en su hombro. No la sintió aproximarse, pero no por eso se asustó ni sorprendió. Aquella mano lo hacía sentir bien, una sensación que desde hace mucho no sentía y no había esperado volver a sentir…ni si quiera recordaba que era exactamente.

"Naruto…" volvió a escuchar, pero ahora más cerca

Sasuke reaccionó de inmediato y se quitó la mano del hombro, volteándose a ver a Sakura rápidamente. Sakura lo contempló unos instantes, examinando su rostro como si buscara una pista que le indicara que le sucedía a su amigo, pero al encontrarse sólo con unos extrañamente inexpresivos ojos, un cejo fruncido y una boca que parecía que era incapaz de sonreír, prefirió preguntar.

"¿Te ocurre algo, Naruto?"

"Iie" respondió secamente Sasuke, apartándose un poco "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Te ves un poco desanimado…" dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos

"No es nada" respondió volteándose nuevamente

Sakura no volvió a preguntar, ni siquiera volvió a hablar, respetando el silencio de Naruto.

¿Había dicho desanimado? Esas palabras le quedaron dando vuelta…¿En verdad se notaba tanto que no era Naruto?

Pasaron sin emitir otro ruido más que una aislada y nerviosa tocesilla entre ratos, hasta que en un buen momento se escuchó una alegre voz gritando, era común escuchar a alguien gritar a esa hora, pero no a esa voz.

"¡¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!!!" gritaba alguien a lo lejos

Sakura y Sasuke se dieron vuelta hacía la dirección por donde venía la voz, la primera sorprendida y el segundo tembloroso. Vieron a un chico de pelo negro algo azulado con extraño peinado, ojos de igual color, buen cuerpo y excelente presencia: Sasuke, o en realidad, Naruto en el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Naruto repitió su llamado, alzando su mano en el aire mientras la movía de un lado a otro con gran entusiasmo. En su rostro se veía la típica sonrisa que llevaría en su verdadero rostro, pero que en el de Sasuke se veía muy extraña e irreal.

Sakura y Sasuke lo miraban con la boca hasta el suelo, los ojos desorbitados y un extraño escalofrío recorriendo sus espaldas.

"¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan!!" saludó Naruto en un melodioso tono en cuanto llegó junto el grupo

"S-s-asuke-kun…?"

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Naruto sin quitarse la sonrisa del rostro, mirando de reojo a Sasuke

"¿Estás…bien?" preguntó Sakura apuntándolo con un dedo tembloroso

"Umm…claro que sí¿Por qué?"

Sakura no volvió a preguntar. Estaba demasiado impactada para hablar. Sasuke comenzó a sudar frío, mientras que la sangre le hervía de rabia. ¿Cómo era Naruto tan idiota?

"¿Te pasa algo, _Naruto?" _preguntó el Uzumaki mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

Sasuke no respondió. Lo miraba con rencor, sorpresa, ganas de estrangularlo hasta sacar el alma de Naruto de su cuerpo. El ahora moren pareció leer las intenciones del Uchiha y rápidamente tomó del brazo a Sakura y la hizo caminar alejándose del rubio.

"Démosle un poco de espacio, Sakura, está muy raro"

Por otra parte, Sakura casi se desmaya¿¡SASUKE LA HABÍA TOCADO?! Y mejor aún¡¡LE HABÍA TOMADO EL BRAZO!!! Si antes estaba preocupadísima de la actitud de Sasuke ahora le importaba un diablo, había soñado muchísimas noches que Sasuke hiciera eso.

Sakura se aferró del brazo de Sasuke, disfrutando de su tacto, de su aroma, de su cercanía, de su sueño. Estaba en eso hasta que repentinamente 'Sasuke' no estaba allí, si no que estaba siendo arrastrado por 'Naruto', quien lo había tomado con violencia por el cuello.

"¡Naruto¡Suelta a Sasuke-kun AHORA!" gritó Sakura con llamas en los ojos y un aire demoníaco a su alrededor

Nadie respondió, Sasuke no soltó a Naruto y lo alejó lo suficiente como para que Sakura no escuchara lo que le diría a su compañero. Cuando hubieron llegado a un lugar adecuado, el Uchiha soltó con violencia a Naruto al suelo y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con ojos afilados.

"¿Qué?" preguntó con inocencia Naruto

"¿Se puede saber que demonios haces?"

"Em…respiro, te miro…"

"¡No te hagas el estúpido conmigo, Naruto!" exclamó Sasuke "Te vuelvo a preguntar¿Qué demonios crees que haces¿Por qué tratas a Sakura de esa manera? Teníamos un trato, dobe" 

"Un trato…" murmuro Naruto poniéndose de pie, escondiendo la mirada tras mechones de cabello "…el trato que yo debo actuar como tú… ¿Me equivoco?"

"Hn"

"¿Ese que dice que debo actuar como un amargado, como un anti-social y despreciar a una hermosa persona que me trata como no me lo merezco?" preguntó Naruto con voz temblorosa, sin dirigirle la mirada al Uchiha

Sasuke se quedó callado y no tuvo ganas de decir nada, en realidad, no sabía que decir.

"Pues te voy a decir algo, Sasuke. No voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer feliz a Sakura. Voy a hacer lo posible para que pase los mejores momentos de su vida, no pienso actuar como un idiota, no pienso actuar como tú. Sakura no merece que la trates así" le dijo casi en un grito Naruto, desafiándolo ahora con su mirada

Sasuke se quedó nuevamente sin palabras y por una de las pocas veces en su vida, se sintió acorralado y derrotado. Sin embargo, su orgullo no le permitía rendirse.

"Yo no soy así" respondió simplemente, sin cortar el contacto visual

"Ja,ja. Sasuke, no me hagas reír. ¿Creo que recuerdas como me comporté yo ayer con Sakura, verdad?"

"Hn"

"Pues tú mismo lo pudiste ver, no fue nada bueno. Así te comportas tú día a día y mucho peor. La desprecias, como si fuera culpable de algo" dijo Naruto presionando los dientes

Eso dejó a Sasuke helado. Entonces… ¿Así se comportaba él? Nunca le había prestado importancia al asunto, y es que no le importaba, pero ahora que lo había presenciado desde afuera, ahora que se lo hacía notar…no podía evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta…¿Quizás era culpa?

"Y no lo entiendo" prosiguió Naruto, empuñando sus manos temblorosas de rabia "No entiendo por qué Sakura se pudo enamorar de alguien como tú. No entiendo como puede preocuparse tanto de alguien que nunca en la vida le ha dirigido una palabra de aprecio, alguien que su corazón no sabe nada más que una estúpida venganza"

Una brisa tibia recorrió el ambiente, seguida de un silencio. Naruto seguía mirándolo, el cejo fruncido, los dientes apretados y una mirada nada amistosa, mientras que Sasuke sólo lo desafiaba con una mirada que intentaba parecer impasible, pero que en el fondo estaba quebrantada.

"Sé que nada puedo hacer ya para que Sakura me quiera. Sé que no importa cuanto la adore, sé que nunca se fijaría en mí, perdida en un sueño imposible contigo" continuó Naruto con una voz melancólica "Pero mientras esté en tu cuerpo no voy a cometer tus errores, voy a quererla tal como se lo merece"

"Si lo haces, no te estará queriendo a ti. Naruto, deja esto ya y no hagas estupideces" respondió enfadado Sasuke

"Veo que no lo entiendes, y tampoco creo que puedas entenderlo" dijo Naruto volteándose, dispuesto a marcharse "No me importa si es a mí quien me quiere, lo que me importa es que ella esté bien"

Y sin decir más, Naruto se fue del lugar, corriendo hacía el puente en donde Sakura esperaba. Sasuke quedó allí plantado, pensando en las palabras de Naruto, sabiendo en el fondo que eran ciertas. ¿Qué podría hacer él ahora? Estaba perdido, de su reputación se debía ir despidiendo. Lo peor era que Sasuke no podía jugar de la misma manera, ya que si actuaba de forma estúpida en el cuerpo de Naruto, a nadie le sorprendería, en realidad, a nadie le sorprendería ninguna actitud de Naruto.

Sólo debía esperar encontrar al culpable y ordenarle que lo devolviera a la normalidad y juró por su venganza que cuando lo hiciera estrangularía tanto a Naruto como al infeliz que lo convirtió en su peor pesadilla: el Uzumaki.

**Continuará…**

Muy bien, si alguien lo ha notado he tenido que subir y borrar este capítulo varias veces, lo siento xD, cuando lo reviso veo que se me quedó algo o algo no quedó bien...espero que esta sea la última vez. Bien, sé que nada emocionante este capítulo, pero en todo este tiempo la poca inspiración que tengo me ha dejado, al parecer se fueron de fiesta a algún lado y no invitaron u.u. Nada que decir…¡Ah, sí! Creo que sería oportuno poner parejas de los otros personajes en el fic, pero como no tengo ninguna favorita, se las doy a elección a ustedes. Si van a enviar review, escriban a qué parejas, (además de SasuSaku y NaruHina) les gustaría ver en este fic y las que tengan más votos serán las que queden.

Gracias a la gente que mandó reviews, doble saludos para ellos :)

Nos leemos en otra ocasión si así mi pc lo desea xD.

Dejen Reviews :)

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**GO!**


	6. Extraña sensación

**Avisos: **Como ya dije, nada. Recuerden que no es yaoi, así que a los amantes de este género retrocedan (a menos que toleren leer una historia que no sea así sin dejar comentarios poco constructivos).

**Parejas:** SasuSaku (principalmente), NaruHina, y NaruSaku (en poco nivel)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes presentes en este fanfic me pertenecen.

**Signos: **"lalalala" conversación normal

_Letras cursivas _énfasis en alguna palabra

"_nuevamente palabras cursivas"_ entre comillas lo considero como pensamiento, pero si dice algo así como "hola _como_ estás" no quiere decir que la palabra 'como' la esté pensando, si no que en ese caso se utiliza como énfasis

La línea que atraviesa significa cambio de escena.

* * *

**Cap.5: Extraña sensación**

Sasuke se quedó unos cinco minutos parado, congelado, procesando todo lo que acababa de escuchar. No podía creerlo….estaba perdido, totalmente perdido. Debía pensar en algo para solucionar todo esto, pero no se le ocurría nada. Lo único que podía hacer era investigar y llegar hasta el culpable, cosa que haría sin detenerse en ningún momento del día si era necesario.

Se devolvió hacía donde debían estar Naruto y Sakura, y los encontró riendo, Sakura con un brillo exagerado en los ojos. Sasuke nunca había visto tan feliz a Naruto, haciendo reír a Sakura con sus típicas estupideces.

"Oh, Naruto. ¿Qué te quedaste haciendo allá¿Contando pajaritos?" preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa sarcástica

"Iie" respondió apoyándose en el barandal del puente "Pensando en como _destrozar _a esos _pajaritos_…" le dirigió una mirada asesina al Uzumaki

Naruto tragó un poco de saliva y volteó hacía Sakura, quien ahora tenía una mirada un tanto extrañada.

"¿Te ocurre algo, Sakura-chan?" preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja

"…S-sí…" Sakura no podía evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago al ser llamada 'Sakura-chan' por 'Sasuke' "¿A ustedes les ocurre algo?"

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron.

"No" respondieron a coro, uno más entusiasta que el otro

"Mh…" Sakura obviamente no quedó convencida, pero la verdad era que le agradaban las cosas así

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos. Repentinamente se oyó un 'poof' seguido por un poco de humo, el que se dispersó rápidamente y dejó ver a un hombre con pelo plateado leyendo un libro.

"Hola" saludó sonriendo bajo su máscara

"¡¡LLEGAS TARDE!!" gritaron Naruto y Sakura a coro

Sakura quedó a medio grito nada más, ya que inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada extraña a Naruto. El moreno la miró de vuelta y alzó una ceja, preguntándole que le ocurría. Sakura sólo abrió la boca y luego miró a Sasuke, quien ni siquiera se había inmutado ante la llegada de su sensei.

"Es…es…" Sakura no lograba unir las palabras

"¿Eh?"

"Calma, Sakura" le dijo Kakashi colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la kunoichi "Quizás Naruto y Sasuke no se sientan bien, eso es todo. ¿No es así, chicos?" el jounin tenía una sombra de complicidad en sus ojos

Los dos compañeros solo asintieron.

"¿Qué haremos hoy, Kakashi-sensei?" preguntó Naruto dando saltitos "¿Una misión de clase S, quizás?"

"Si dices que tenemos una misión de clase _M _otra vez te descuartizo aquí mismo" amenazó Sasuke

"_Al parecer la poción si hizo efecto. De todas maneras, voy a hacer otra prueba"_ pensó Kakashi sonriendo "Oh, calma, Naruto¿Qué ocurre hoy? Estamos algo agresivos¿no?"

"Hn"

"Um…al parecer es el día de imitar a Sasuke. Ya déjalo, _Naruto_" dijo Kakashi cerrando su ojo descubierto

Naruto y Sasuke cruzaron una fugaz mirada.

"En fin. Respondiéndote a ti, _Sasuke_…no. No haremos ninguna misión hoy. Tengo otra cosa en mente" dijo alejándose unos pasos para mirarlos a todos de frente "Hoy quiero ver sus técnicas para ver sus avances"

Naruto parpadeó rápidamente, mientras que Sasuke casi se atraganta con nada.

"¿Qué ocurre, Naruto?" preguntó Kakashi intentando sonar extrañado

"Hn, nada" respondió recobrando la compostura "Es sólo que…no tengo ganas de entrenar hoy…"

"¿Nani¿Qué te ocurre teme¡Tú te la pasas-¡"

Sasuke le tapó la boca rápidamente a Naruto. El moreno protestaba y pataleaba, mientras que Sasuke miraba nervioso a su sensei y a Sakura.

"Ya cállate, _Sasuke_…te pueden entrar moscas en la boca" le dirigió una mirada de reproche

"Ahem. Bien Naruto, que bueno que te preocupas por Sasuke, pero es hora de que nos vayamos a entrenar" dicho esto, Kakashi comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás, seguido por Sakura

Sasuke esperó a que se adelantaran un poco y soltó a Naruto, quien lo golpeó en el estómago y salió corriendo, sin darle tiempo al rubio para que explicara lo que ocurría.

"Dobe…" gruñó dando unos pasos "… ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer ahora?"

* * *

**Después del entrenamiento…**

Terminaron muy entrada la tarde. Kakashi ya se había marchado y ahora los tres compañeros caminaban lento por las calles de Konoha.

Naruto tenía un brazo pasado por la espalda de Sakura, apoyándose en la chica, mientras que Sasuke se las intentaba arreglar solo para caminar, tarea nada sencilla.

Ambos chicos tenían múltiples heridas en sus cuerpos, magulladuras, sangre seca….etc.

"Ya no me mientan" dijo Sakura sin quitar la mirada del frente "A ustedes les ocurre algo y me lo van a decir inmediatamente"

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" preguntó Sasuke cansado. Sus piernas le flaqueaban y amenazaban con desplomarse

Sakura le dirigió una mirada de 'eres un completo idiota' a Sasuke, quien apartó sus ojos hacía el frente. Se sentía extraño recibir esa mirada.

"¿Por qué, Sakura-chan?" preguntó Naruto sabiendo que Sakura no le prestaría atención a Sasuke

"¿Eh? Por lo que pasó esta tarde, Sasuke-kun"

"Sólo entrenamos…eso no tiene nada de extraño…" respondió Sasuke, mientras que Naruto se apoyaba más en Sakura, sintiéndose exageradamente bien por el contacto.

Sasuke miraba con malos ojos a Naruto, estaba aprovechando demasiado la oportunidad.

"¿Nada de extraño¿Nada de extraño, baka?" Sakura frunció el ceño "Es decir¡Fue demasiado extraño! Sasuke-kun se quemó con su propio jutsu, tú no pudiste crear más de tres clones, ninguno de los dos se movía como es debido y…¡LOS DERROTÉ A LOS DOS A LA VEZ!"

Ambos apartaron la mirada. Sasuke suspiró. No había podido hacer el Kage Bunshin como era debido y había gastado tanto chakra que no podía moverse bien. Por otra parte Naruto, en el 8000 intento de hacer aparecer aunque fuera una llama del porte de un fósforo, se quemó a sí mismo. Luego de eso, Sakura los había vencido sin mayor esfuerzo.

Y como si fuera poco, en cuanto acabaron de entrenar, la pelirrosa había corrido a socorrer a Naruto mientras que él quedaba botado en el pasto, incapaz de moverse.

"Es que tú eres muy fuerte, Sakura-chan" dijo sonriendo Naruto

"Hum….d-de todos modos…explíquenme que-"

"No te preocupes por eso…Sakura-chan…" le susurro al oído el moreno, interrumpiéndola.

Sakura se estremeció y sus ojos brillaron como el sol, mientras que de su boca salían hilitos de baba….nunca había tenido a Sasuke tan cerca….

Sasuke frunció el ceño y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se abalanzó contra Naruto, haciendo que soltara a Sakura.

"¿¡Qué haces, Teme?!"

"Naruto, debes dejar de ser tan celoso" dijo una voz

Los tres miraron hacía la izquierda y se encontraron con un pequeño grupito: Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino. Había hablado Shikamaru, mientras que el resto sólo miraba algo fastiado a excepción de Hinata que parecía un poco triste.

"No estoy celoso" se apresuró en decir Sasuke, mientras se ponía de pie con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

"Eres un tonto, Naruto" le dijo Sakura mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie al verdadero Naruto.

Sasuke apartó la mirada cerrando los ojos, odiaba esa mirada que le daba Sakura. Lo hacía sentir tan...tan...¿Naruto? Algo así, pero nada bueno. Además de que ahora Sakura lo trataba mal lo pasaban como celoso, es decir, él no estaba celoso. Sólo protegía su imagen...

"Como sea ¿Les gustaría acompañarnos?" preguntó Ino sonriendo

"¿A dónde?"

"Hemos acordado que iríamos a comer"

"A mí me obligaron" gruñó Neji apartando la mirada

"Oh, vamos Neji. No dejarías que tu compañera de equipo viniera sola¿Oh sí?" Tenten le dio un pequeño golpecito en el brazo

"Podrías haber venido perfectamente con Lee, también es nuestro compañero"

"Lee no estaba en condiciones…no puedes ser tan malo…" dijo Tenten fingiendo tristeza

Era verdad, Lee no estaba en condiciones, pero no por que _él_ se hubiera lastimado…si no que cierta kunoichi lo había torturado durante el entrenamiento para que no pudiera ir con ellos a comer…(Estaba segura de que Neji no hubiera aceptado si Lee hubiera estado en condiciones)

"De todas maneras… ¿Vienen?" volvió a preguntar Ino rodando los ojos en cuanto Tenten y Neji terminaron

"No estaría mal¿Qué les parece, chicos?" Sakura miró a sus compañeros

"¡Es una excelente idea! Vamos" respondió Naruto sonriendo

"¿Y tú, Naruto?"

"Hn. No quiero" respondió Sasuke cruzándose de brazos

Sasuke ahora esperaba oír ruegos para que fuera, tanto de Ino como de Sakura, pero lo que escuchó fue todo lo contrario.

"Entonces adiós. ¿Vamos?" preguntó Sakura dándole la espalda, mirando al grupito

"Vamos" respondió Ino

Comenzaron a caminar sin prestarle ni siquiera un poco de atención al rubio que se quedaba atrás, mirando un tanto desconcertado… ¿Lo estaban ignorando¿Por qué se sentía eso tan raro?

"N-naruto-kun…v-vamos" dijo una voz tenue a su izquierda

Sasuke se sobresaltó un poco. ¿No era que todos ya se habían marchado? Giró la cabeza hacía la izquierda y se encontró con Hinata, quien al sentir su mirada se sonrojó en extremo y miró hacía otro lado, jugando con sus dedos.

"..S-si quieres…c-claro…" agregó apresurada

Sasuke pensó un poco…no podía dejar a Naruto solo, quien sabe que estupideces pudiera hacer si no estaba vigilándolo. Suspiró cansado y dio unos cuantos pasos hacía el grupo.

"Vamos" le indicó a Hinata sin mirarla

La Hyuuga se sonrojó nuevamente y sonrió, apresurándose para alcanzar al rubio.

_**Continuará…**_

La inspiración se me fue al igual hace bastante, de eso no hay duda. De todos modos decidí hacer este capítulo más "corto" para que no aburriera tanto.

_Muchísimas gracias a todos y cada uno de las hermosas personas que me dejaron un review. Cada comentario es un impulso para seguir escribiendo._

**Dejen review porfavor :3**


End file.
